A Matter of Intentions
by Arendelle C
Summary: For the newly minted Mrs. Darcy, there is nothing better in this world than being a woman so delightfully and recently wed. Yet, such a union comes with its own consequence as Elizabeth finds herself in a society unlike one she has ever know before - the question is, can she thrive as she tries to find her place in Mr. Darcy's world. (E&D, J&B HEA)
1. Prologue

**A/N: All gratitude given to Jane Austen for writing one of the great literary works of all time. Her characters are borrowed with the highest respects.**

 **This is my first in-length Regency story. It's been in the works for months. I am grateful to my betas for all their support.**

 **Thank you in advance for reading.**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 _"_ _Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance."_ C. Lucas, Ch XI, Pride & Prejudice

The doors to the Theatre Royal opened to welcome one and all. It was a place designed to entertain and perhaps educate the masses, as well as a gathering ground for the town's elite to see and be seen. The motives of each individual varied to meet their needs, oftentimes selfish. For the gossiping mother, the theater presented a place to acquire a potential husband for her daughter. For young women, a place to be charmed by a dashing fellow. For a gentleman, if married, to grudgingly support his wife's eager ambitions.

Society had witnessed their share of single men come and go. They all had a single purpose—to increase their wealth and solidify their family name through marriage with another of equal—if not greater— rank. Once a gentleman disposed of this duty, he would fall into obscurity until his heir followed the same rite of passage. However, as with all generalisations, exceptions existed to provide fodder for gossip. One such man was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy who, at eight and twenty, astonished London by marrying a little nothing miss from the country. He left his circle a dumbfounded mess of cackling mother hens with their chicks all atwitter. It was no surprise that, as the privileged made their journey from their country homes for the season, they had other plans in mind. Women in their parlours and men in their clubs questioned and debated the intent of such a match. With few responsibilities and an abundance of time, many sought to catch a glimpse of the former bachelor that had eluded them and to learn the secrets of how a country girl had won a prized catch! Their ire—whether recognized or not—was piqued against one who was not their own.

To the ton he was a peculiar man, a puzzling figure that towered among them but was always elusive in his dealings, a man who valued his privacy deeply. Many found him insufferable. Why should the untitled nephew of an earl have more pride than the members of the highest ranks? The notion stirred an anger that festered. In the eyes of many, Darcy fell into one of two categories: either he was a man of high standards—for not a word of immorality had ever been connected to his name or, like many of his peers, he could afford to silence those who could tarnish his image. The latter had become a more favored position, if only to appease the sting felt after his unexpected match. Who would marry a creature with no name, no title, and nothing in the way of connections from the oddest shire in the country? A principled, sensible man? Heaven forbid! Some beguiling, some wickedness had occurred and led to the union.

Society was inclined to dislike the new Mrs. Darcy from the day they saw her name attached to one of their own. However, their opinions softened begrudgingly after the first few months, because of the evident admiration Darcy showed his young bride. It was only recently that prejudices were renewed, when the easiness cooled publicly, giving weight to earlier arguments.

~8888888~

Unbeknownst to them, Darcy was aware of the chatter. He did not miss the glimpses directed his way nor his name whispered from their lips. This being the society he had lived in since coming of age and inheriting, he was not bothered. His thoughts were his comfort as they often were in functions such as these, and he chose to be distracted. It led to a feeling of smugness and a hint of pride that he could easily detach his emotions from the on-goings of society. This had been his shield and his method of survival in the unpredictably of his circle. This evening was a different matter as he understood his aloofness was only contributing to further speculation. He pursed his lips as he passed the multitude, his thoughts miles away from where he stood in this accursed and crowded hall. In his mind the plans for the season had been set to perfection, but this was not to be. His past was not to be resurrected. He had not meant for Elizabeth to come to know of his past that ill-fated day as she did. He had buried it along with his objectionable proposal and the other deficiencies of his past. He had no wish to resume their arguments, it would only serve to hinder their success, and yet here he stood with her gloved hand secured in the crook of his elbow. They would participate in the season until its completion. The sea of people parted before them. Few dared to approach and claim an acquaintance with a man they considered daunting—even to get a closer glance at his wife. Many longed for a word or two, a nod of acknowledgement would have sufficed as well.

His jaw clenched when Mr. _ approached him to renew the meager acquaintance they both shared. Darcy barely exchanged pleasantries before he dismissed the man, resuming his walk in a stately gait, eager to reach the Matlock box and enjoy what little he could of an evening with family. After the debacle a couple of nights prior, he wanted nothing more than to shut Darcy house and return to Pemberley. His conscience, however, would not allow him to do so for, by such actions, he would only expose his wife to further ridicule. His accusers' arguments would be justified, and all the efforts to acquaint her with his circle would have been futile. He would not allow Elizabeth to suffer. He would repair the damage. His lack of action led to their current predicament, and it was his responsibility to correct his missteps.

~8888888~

Elizabeth peered about the room, a haze of vibrant apparel and dull, disfigured outlines making up the throng. Merely two days had passed! A cloud seemed to follow her and, tonight, it would not leave her in peace! Why did it happen now and in the middle of the season no less! She had her grievances, equally at herself and her husband. After all, he was the one who left her in ignorance and without a method of defense, but she would not allow the circumstances to ruin the evening. She and her husband were anticipating tonight's performance which was a favorite of them both. She would enjoy the evening. Unattended problems would not hinder her pleasure!

Her husband was another matter altogether. His imposing figure and stern disposition kept those in their environs to gawk at a distance. Few dared to approach their company. She tilted her neck slightly, flashing her eyes at his exposed countenance. He wore his mask faithfully, but underneath, his thoughts and hers were one and the same. He was uncomfortable. His unease unmistakable to those who truly knew him. His curt dismissal of those who dared approach them told all and sundry of his impatience. If only she could chastise him for his irritable behavior, for his manner was reminiscent of the same arrogant Mr Darcy that had stalked the edges of Meryton's ballroom rather than the man she had married.

His perfunctory demeanour would only confound their aims to present a united front. She wanted to throttle him and dismantle the facade she had come to easily despise. He had voiced explicitly that his actions were regrettable; an indiscretion of youth, but to wallow in pity in no way rendered the situation more agreeable. The full blame, after all, did not rest on him, but his later actions disputed this rendering.

His foul mood did little to recommend him to the innumerable eyes that beheld them. His face was set in stone, a chiseled artwork, resembling the classical figures of antiquity. Had she been in a museum studying his appearance, she would have admired the handsome image. At the moment, she was less than pleased. He would not change his behaviour this night, so she took what charge she could. Taking a deep breath, she chose not be affected by his ill-temper. Instead, she lifted her head and stood tall. She was Mrs. Darcy, a woman with honour and pride. She smiled, but the gesture required remarkable effort and did not ease the disquiet within her. She was determined to be pleasant for them both. They would receive a favourable report and not add credence to the prattling of their enemies. She had come to know her duty in the short time since she had entered high society. The reputation of her family was not only the responsibility of her husband, but was also her own burden to bear.

© 2018 by Arendelle C

 **A/N: Feel free to voice your opinions. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _As always, all credit to Jane Austen and fantastic betas._

Dinner with High Society

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man newly entered into the state of wedded bliss would rather find himself in the comfort of his home sitting before the library fire with his wife's head resting upon his shoulder as he read to her. Unfortunately, that was not currently the case for one Fitzwilliam Darcy. Four months of marital jubilation found him in the cigar smoke-filled dining room of his uncle, the Earl of Matlock. He was surrounded by the idle talk of half-soused men, which was exacerbated by the large quantities of port already consumed.

"Darcy." He glanced up at the prodding he felt from the colonel, who motioned with his eyes to the Duke of Chadwick. He could not miss the mirth hidden behind the colonel's eyes, nor the snicker from his elder brother, Viscount Hawthorne, at his negligence.

"Darcy, my boy, are you listening?" The duke peered from his perch next to his uncle.

"Yes, Your Grace, you were saying?" He straightened, catching the duke's eye.

"Father, he lies," said Marquess Turwell. "If he were listening, he would not be seeking clarification of what exactly it was you were asking." He came to stand beside his father's seat. "I believe our friend here, instead of giving us any attention, is still rather caught in the honeymoon stage of life. Why he has been reduced to a mooncalf!"

Boisterous laughter rang out from amidst the swirling plumes of smoke, beating against his head like a never-ending drum. He glanced over to his cousin, whose lips were pressed together as he tried to stifle his amusement.

The duke's voice became clear as he began to talk. "Can you blame him? What she lacks in fortune she makes up with charm."

Darcy was grateful to hear the duke acknowledge his beloved wife favorably in present company.

The duke recounted to the earl eagerly, "Indeed, a woman, who can speak of more than lace and trims, is worthy of the highest praise. She even shared her opinion about the war on the continent!" Puffing on his cigar, he exclaimed, "I dare say I could offer her to be my advisor! Your niece has more wits about her than half the members in the House of Lords- and that is when they are _not_ inebriated!"

"Indeed, my wife's intelligence is just one of her many admirable qualities," said Darcy over the chuckles at the duke's proclamation.

Step by step, Lord Turwell had slowly circled the outer edges of the room until he paused a few paces from Darcy. "Surely her lively mind was not the only inducement to enter the married state? I would think her _physical_ attributes were also to her advantage. We are not blind."

"I thank you for the compliment to my wife's beauty; however, a gentleman's interest might give more consideration to the heart and character and not necessarily the appearance."

"You are attracted to her."

Darcy returned the stare of the marquess with that of his own but did not respond.

"Why—of course, he is!" answered the duke in a gruff manner on Darcy's behalf. "Why else would he have whisked her away to Derbyshire after less than a week spent in London? I do not blame him at all, now knowing her as I do. Darcy, had I been half my age, I would have pursued her myself. A fine looking filly, your wife is!"

Darcy inwardly flinched at the duke's improper description of Elizabeth. He was beginning to find the duke's approval of his wife quite excessive.

The duke puffed smoke with an air of longing. "Yes, I would have been quite happy with that one in my younger days. She must give you ample reason not to leave your chambers in the morning, eh Darcy?" He snickered as the rest of the room convulsed gleefully in amusement at his expense. Darcy sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens, hoping for an early escape.

Darcy clenched his fist, suppressing his scorn out of respect for his uncle while addressing the duke, "Then it is to my advantage you are not in your youth, and that it was my hand she bestowed the blessing of her acceptance in marriage, sir."

"You had us, Darcy," The duke continued, "We thought you had gone daft marrying a nobody from the country. How wrong we were."

The marquess resumed his inquisition. "So, it is true? You are more than attracted to her—you love her?"

Darcy offered a measured and even response, "yes, I was and still _am_ attracted to my wife. Out of that grew our mutual affection for one another." He was baffled at the friendship his family shared with the duke and duchess.

"A love match then—yes? Can you confirm it?" Turwell pressed on.

"If you wish to call it that." Darcy offered no other response.

"And how long will this love between the two of you last?" he said as he again came to stand steps before Darcy.

Darcy dug his heels into the carpeted floor in anger as his personal matters - private and dear! - were questioned in open company. "I would hope it to be lengthy. Neither of us entered marriage lightly."

"And if it does not? If she loses interest in you and you in her, what then?"

"The love I have for my wife is not as fickle as you presume that it would perish so quickly."

Darcy responses were abrupt, but Turwell simply refused to recognize the impropriety of the discussion.

"Turwell," Hawthorne called from where he sat on the other side of the colonel. "You discredit my cousin if you think his affections for his wife are so little."

"Is that so, Hawthorne?" He walked back to the mantle and rested his arm upon it. "Darcy is the same as ever. Marriage has not changed him; he is a brute as always. I see no reason he had to go find a wife in a place of no consequence. If he wanted a plump woman to warm his bed, surely Derbyshire would have an ample number of suitable creatures."

Darcy strained to maintain a neutral countenance, while inside, he seethed. Whatever drew him to seek an acquaintance with such a crude man, he had yet to determine. "It was never in my interest to seek a woman in such a way."

"Come, Darcy, do not act like a saint now. You are amongst friends and family," he cried.

Turwell continued his deliberate stride. "We are not ignorant of some of your activities during university. Your shadow darkened a cab[1] on more than one occasion."

"Which is precisely why I was determined to marry Mrs. Darcy. I wanted a woman who could offer both reasonable conversation and—how did you say it—entertainment" Darcy shifted in his seat. "The man I was then and the man I am now are two separate entities. You must see some of us value our vows more than others."

"You took the analogy of being shackled quite literally."

"It was my intent from the beginning."

"Tsk, tsk," Turwell consoled. "What a shame."

"I do not need your pity," Darcy retorted.

"Why would he?" Hawthorne grinned at Darcy. "My cousin is more content in wedded bliss than a cat who got the cream, though he would not dare voice such conjectures."

"'Tis really quite unfortunate for my cousin Henrietta. She was so determined to shackle her forty thousand pounds to you. What then shall I tell her the next time I see her?"

Darcy shrugged his shoulder. "Tell her the truth. I never had need of her fortune."

The brothers guffawed at the horrified expression that graced Lord Turwell's countenance. "I would rather face Ol' Boney than my cousin," he passionately exclaimed. "For my chances of surviving the encounter are more to my favor!''

"Then send the message by way of your wife or the duchess," Darcy said indifferently.

"My father would never forgive me if I tasked my mother with such a mission. It simply will not do."

"My forgiveness for what?" the duke intruded.

"As I do not wish to impart to Cousin Henrietta that Darcy never had need of her dowry, Father, I would rather mother or my wife go in my stead. Or perhaps, we should dispatch a messenger with the information."

"Then the dispatches would be too numerous to count! A number of suitable woman would have gladly taken the name of Mrs. Darcy until they were usurped by one who was entirely unknown to them prior to the notice in the papers." The earl, like his nephew, was a man of few words.

The duke shook his head somberly. "I do not envy your wife her position. Most women she will encounter will be indifferent to her simply because you were once so sought after, and few will dare condescend to befriend her ."

"If that is the case, then let it be so. Many of those who sought after me, I would not welcome as friends of Mrs. Darcy."

"Yet, you wish her to suffer their talons?" The marquess asked from his position near the fireplace.

"You choose to misunderstand me today, Turwell. I know our society fears those outside our circle. However, to subject my wife to their scorn is not my ambition. I would rather have spent the season at Pemberley, yet I recognize my wife has to be accepted by the society in which I dwell, not just for our sake but for that of our children."

"Reasonable as it may be, Mrs. Darcy is the one who will suffer the most," countered the marquess.

"All the more reason to have her surrounded by company void of envy and vitriol. My hope is for her to know that in a den of lions, she has friends at her corner."

"Is that why you had the earl invite us?"

"The invitation was never mine to issue, it was ultimately the choice of the countess. As acquaintances of ours, you know us better than most. She presumed you would withhold your judgement until after you met my wife."

"And we were pleased to do so." The duke raised his glass. "Your Mrs. Darcy is a fine woman and she has our support!"

Darcy tilted his head in gratitude. "Can I expect the same from your son?"

"If you wish to have it, you can have it." Turwell waved his hand nonchalantly. "At least I know from this endeavour, I will have some earnings. I should get some enjoyment from the ordeal."

"I beg your pardon?" Darcy did not miss his cousins' awkward manner, as if they hid some necessary fact from him.

"Darcy, if I am to help you and your wife this season, I require some inducements and they come by way of Brook's with extra coins in my pocket." Turwell gently patted his chest below his heart, letting his companions hear the clinking sound of metal.

Darcy had always admired the Duke's son for his shrewdness in business, but it vexed him greatly that his intimate affairs were being bet upon by someone who could very well play a part of his and Elizabeth's success while in town.

~8888888~

"Mrs. Darcy," called the Duchess of Chadwick after taking a sip of her tea. " How exactly did you meet Mr. Darcy?"

She gathered her patience and offered the same answer she had to the lady's husband earlier while at the dining table. "We met at an assembly, Your Grace, over a year ago now. A fortnight or so after Michaelmas."

"Ah, at a town near your father's home?"

"Yes, Meryton is not too far removed. My sisters and I went there often."

"I imagine it is a charming place, my dear." Her grace brought her tea cup to her mouth.

"Various people may describe it in different terms but charming is an apt description. I grew up nearby and know the environs and the people who call it home."

"I understand you have an elder sister married to one of Mr. Darcy's friends."

"Yes, my sister is married to Mr. Bingley."

"Did you make the acquaintance of Mr. Darcy through Mr. Bingley?"

"Mr. Bingley leased Netherfield, a neighboring estate to my father's, that is how we all came to be acquainted."

"How providential! Meryton must not have many men of such consequence come and visit. They are quite a catch for both you and your sister."

"It was never our intent to 'catch' anyone, ma'am."

"Be as it may, you are still seated here and married to a man of _some_ consequence."

Elizabeth shifted in her seat as Lady Matlock placed a comforting hand on her niece's arm and answered on her behalf. "My nephew's marriage did not come about as hasty as it sounds. Their courtship was of a longer duration than it might appear but our family is pleased with the end result."

The duchess resumed her interrogation, "There are many woman who feel supplanted by you, Mrs. Darcy. My own dear niece, as I shared with my family before coming to this dinner, is one of them. Many of the ladies you encounter this season will not take kindly to you."

Elizabeth replied thoughtfully, "I never intended to harm anyone when I married Mr. Darcy."

"But you _must_ be grateful for this new life and the fortuitous situation your husband's wealth has given you."

"I find that there are more similarities than differences."

There was a pause. The duchess furrowed her brows. "Is that so?"

Elizabeth explained: "It is not my wish to seem _ungrateful_ , however, the only difference worth mentioning is that I now have an abundance of possessions. At Longbourn, I assisted in the running of the house and attended to our tenants. My duties as mistress have only increased, but with the help of our housekeepers, my adjustment has gone rather smoothly."

"Then I assume you not only feel well-prepared as to your duties but also how to navigate this season as you are introduced to the _ton_."

"You give me praise where it is not yet deserved. I am aware of the generalities of what occurs during the season, but the finer details escape me. I want to be an asset to my new family, therefore I need to learn."

"You do realize that because this is your first official season, your calendar will be filled with many activities. You will need to make the acquaintance of everyone who is of import whilst in town."

"I am cognizant, Your Grace." Elizabeth nodded.

The duchess sagely continued, "You must also participate in charity events during the season as well as a great many balls and soirées. This will ensure that you meet with those acquaintances of your aunt and myself whose assistance can help you establish your place in society."

Lady Matlock added her thoughts as to which events should hold priority as well as those principal personages to whom it was of utmost importance for the new Mrs. Darcy to be introduced.

Aunt Matlock had been sitting quietly next to her during the exchange with her hands clasped on her lap. Her new aunt had warned her that the duke and duchess would require answers before they bestowed their approval and that they would also be forthright in their method of seeking the information they wanted.

The duchess had all the bearings of a member of the aristocracy. According to Lady Matlock, she was clever in the machinations of society and knew how to maneuver her way through polite society. Despite being a decade or so older than Lady Matlock, the duchess still proved herself a force to be reckoned with. She had aged gracefully, her gray hair, a crown of wisdom on her head and her eyes trained on Elizabeth while she peppered her with questions.

Elizabeth played her part in answering the duchess' questions, which were far too forward to for the comfort of either party but she had to earn the duchess' approval on her own merits. The smiles and nods from Lady Matlock encouraged Elizabeth through the difficult discourse, but her aunt deferred to the duchess as was proper.

Soon the planning was left to the elder ladies and Elizabeth was free to join her new cousin Viscountess Hawthorne, as she was speaking with Marchioness Turwell. Both ladies possessed light colouring and were also similar in disposition and refinement. In spite of their resemblance, the viscountess showed much more spirit than her calm countenance might lead one to believe. The ladies' friendship had developed through the years, as they were both ladies born to families of wealth and status and their marriages into close families often brought them together in company. In addition, they also had more in common, as they were also mothers to young children. Since these women could do a great deal to help Elizabeth navigate her new circle, it behooved her to further the acquaintance. Furthermore, there was a sense of conviviality as she joined the ladies, alleviating her fears.

~8888888~

Darcy was pleased when the suggestion to join the ladies was proposed. He followed the elder gentlemen to the drawing room where he took a seat close to Elizabeth but still afforded her some privacy to speak with the other ladies if she wished.

Warm beverages were shortly offered along with pastries to the gentleman, and soon after, the request to entertain on the pianoforte was voiced. As she sat in Lady Matlock's cream-coloured music room, Elizabeth's stomach clenched as she was called forth to perform. She had demurred the first request to Marchioness Turwell, who performed with all the technical perfection of one instructed by London's best masters.

When her turn came, Elizabeth played a delightful song. It was with the same skill as the lady who came before her or even the lady who came after her, but charming all the same. Such a shame Georgiana had declined to come with them, for her performance would have spoken more highly of the Darcys than did her own. However, her new sister had balked at the idea of being in the presence of a boisterous duke and Darcy, being the solicitous brother, took pity on her. He wished to ease Georgiana into society, while also trying to guard and hold on to her for so long as he could.

A slight amount of information was shared as they discussed other events to be hosted during the upcoming week and which persons were deserving of a morning call. Soon, the duke and his entourage offered their farewells and promises to meet again before their hosts escorted them to the door.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Darcy followed their example, disinterested in dissecting the evening with his relations. He led Elizabeth to their carriage, handed her inside, and expelled a sigh of relief as they drove the short distance to their residence in town. His wife was amused at his reaction and exclaimed that the conversation after the women's exhibitions had flowed rather smoothly compared to when they were apart. As for Darcy, regardless of the lightness of discourse, he sought the solace from the discomfort of such an experience that only their home could provide.

~8888888~

Darcy landed on the bed with a soft thud, echoing the groans his bones emitted after such a tedious night - or perhaps the irritation stemmed from his discussions with a certain gentleman. He turned on his back, hands coming to support his head as he studied the canopy above.

"I am not interested in becoming the laughing stock of the ton," confessed Darcy to the air.

"And how can you be a laughingstock? The notion is impossible to imagine." He raised his head to see Elizabeth as she spoke. With both hands resting on her hips, she gave him a quizzical gaze, oddly similar to one he had received as a young boy from his governess. "All you need do is glower and people flee from town."

He returned to studying the canopy, "I do believe my glower has lost its usefulness."

Elizabeth settled into the bed next to her husband. "I find that impossible. You managed to silence my mother, and Kitty is wary in your presence."

"I am glad it was useful then, but it seems inadequate at present."

Elizabeth did not respond to his words immediately and he questioned whether she had heard him. He called her back to attention and with a blushing apology, confessed to admiring his relaxed physique, something that she had missed since their arrival.

"It seems, Mr. Darcy," She placed her hand on his abdomen, gently pressed down, and felt the muscles underneath the thin nightshirt, "you have become mellow."

Darcy maintained his pose but within him was a longing that was being awakened by her actions. He raised an amused eyebrow. "And who is to blame for that?"

"Surely you do not blame me?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"No," he breathed."No, I can never be so cruel as to lay such an accusation at your door."

Elizabeth examined his countenance as he studied hers. He felt her hand brush over his creased forehead to ease away his worries. His mind had been miles away when she approached the bed. "I gather the evening was not to your liking."

"No, it was the conversation that I had with Turwell when we separated that I found irritable."

"Oh." She blinked. "What would the marquess have to say to put you out of spirits?"

"It has more to do with his actions but his conversation was unpleasant, nonetheless."

"What did he do to greatly offend you?"

"He is determined to earn some winnings at the club over our marriage."

"Ah, he must be very well informed to have come to know so much about our private affairs."

"It was my hope he would be inspired to assist us during your introduction to society. Preferably from a spirit of altruism rather than to feed his mercenary desire."

"Well, he has to make a living somehow—who are we to begrudge him that pleasure?"

"Elizabeth!" He mildly chastised her, raising himself on his elbows. "As a friend of our family, I expect better from him. I did not expect to find him placing a wager on our marital affairs."

"And who said it was he who wrote in the books?"

"It still does not clear him of wrongdoing," he returned to his former posture.

"Who says I have pardoned him of his actions?"

"This matter clearly does not hold the significance to you that it does for me." He did not hide his discontent when he glanced at her. He wore his customary frown, his lips in a thin line. Elizabeth commented upon his expression, a characteristic of him she had come to associate with his person as she had come to know him better.

"You choose to mistake me, husband. It was my assumption that we had overcome our habit of forming baseless conjectures?" She challenged with a grin.

She placed her first finger below his umbilicus, then her second finger above. "Now that I have met the duke and his family, I have come to my own conclusions."

He did his best to ignore the sensations her feather-light touch created. "And do you wish to share your findings?"

"The duke, though exuberant, reminded me of your uncle when we dined with him while we were in town for our wedding preparations last November. The inquisition was much the same."

"My uncle had a more subtle method of seeking the answers he wished to hear."

"Perhaps, but the objective is still the same."

His voice came out rough. "Continue."

Elizabeth obliged, knowing his façade would fall momentarily. "Marquess Turwell and your cousin Hawthorne have much in common. Is that not how you came to make an acquaintance with him?"

"It is." His tone remained unchanged.

"While you may dislike his actions, he serves a greater purpose. We both know that while our family will present a united front, we need allies." She trailed her fingers along his abdomen for a second time, "I am aware my success during the season depends much on the friends of our family and—"

He took hold of her torturous hand that came to rest upon his heart, but in the past few minutes, her playfulness had been replaced with solemnity. "And what?" he spoke gently, coaxing her. Maybe she would entrust him with her concerns.

"How well I will be accepted by your peers as worthy of being your wife?"

His face loosened as his jaw relaxed. "Those who are my friends know me, they will come to value you as I do."

She smiled at his certainty. "I am well aware of how much you love me but neither am I ignorant that my presence will be rejected by some, if not most of society. I do not expect you to rescue me from every plight or every woman who is determined to see me suffer because I became Mrs Darcy when they did not."

"If it is not my defense, then what do you seek?"

"That in my time of need, I will find solace in you and our trust of each other will not suffer from the circumstances we will encounter."

He scrutinized her, reading the writing hidden within her dark orbs. His eyes fell to their hands clasped upon his chest where his fingers grazed along her knuckles. The clear stones wrapped in gold glistened despite the low light permeating the room, reminding him of his daily commitment to her. She was asking much of him, but if she could rise to the occasion, then he would also.

He brought her hand to his lips. "You have it," he promised. His eyes flashed with resolve as his gaze met hers. "You have it with every fiber of my being."

 **[1]** CAB. A brothel. (From 1811 Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue)

 **A/N:** _Hello, apologies for the absence. All I can say is that studying and interning abroad is a great, yet challenging experience. But on more than one occasion, I wished for a new immune system as I caught every_ _single_ _thing: cold, flu, fever etc. Anyway, it's in the past now; the waters have calmed and I hope to add more chapters in the following weeks and months as summer approaches. About 40 percent of the work has been written, it is the editing and finding knowledgeable people to help smoothen the chapters followed by multiple corrections that take a while and not to mention, real life takes some turns at times._ _I, also, am a bit of a perfectionist, so bear with me. As always, thank you for reading and your comments._

© 2018 by Arendelle C


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I gave this two reads, but chances are being human as I am, there are mistakes. Feel free to point them out! Thanks to amazing betas and the literary giant we have in Jane Austen.  
_

The Invisible Duel

Darcy scanned the correspondence from his steward, Mr. Reynolds, had sent concerning spring planting. He shook himself to concentrate on the news from Pemberley. Since taking charge after his father's death, Darcy had made it his challenge to find crops that would grow in the difficult terrain of Derbyshire. His father had been content with grazing, mining, and various investments. He, however, wanted to reduce spending and also have the benefit of feeding his animals from his own land. While most of the property had been divided for those purposes for centuries, since becoming master, he wanted to find other alternatives to reduce the monies leaving Pemberly's coffers.

Granted, the soil was not the best, but the conditions did not hinder his zealous attempts. The valleys and land near bodies of water had proven to a certain degree successful for planting barley and rye. He also had invested in new farm equipment and had been leased to his tenants. In return, he offered to compensate them for their efforts, regardless of the success. His only stipulation was that they adhere to the instructions offered by his steward who would be responsible for detailing the accounts during his absence. This spring, turnips would be planted and used for the animals, and the excess would be sold to neighbouring estates.

While Mr. Reynolds oversaw the planting, Darcy dealt with matters whilst in town. He hoped to not only have a successful season but also expand his other business interests during his stay. He had always been economical but considering the present times and the war, and his recent marriage, prudence beckoned that he had to prepare for future eventualities. His investments abroad had brought consistent returns, along with his other properties. Nevertheless, he was now married and would soon have a family of his own.

He was interrupted when he heard the door to his study open to reveal his cousin. He glanced at him before returning to his letter.

"Is that all the attention I am to receive?" The colonel mocked with an indignant tone when he was not acknowledged.

Darcy raised his head to respond, "you know Fitzwilliam, if you had any manners, you should have waited to be announced properly instead of intruding so unceremoniously."

The colonel rolled his eyes as he settled in the seat before the writing desk. "Darcy, I did not come to hear your lectures. I came to visit with my cousins and enjoy the delicacies of your excellent cook."

"We dined together last night." Darcy set the letter down and leaned against his seat, "As for the food, is the table at Matlock House not to your satisfaction that you have to raid my kitchen for nourishment?"

"Clearly." He gestured with an exaggerated hand. "Why else would I be here?"

"Pray, enlighten me, you are aware I cannot read your thoughts."

Fitzwilliam crossed his legs as he reclined his back on the chair. "I was not interested in mother's conversation this morning. And she does not approve of brandy at such an early hour."

"Neither do I."

"Well, you're not my mother," he smirked; and to prove his point, went to the decanter and filled his glass with liquour.

Darcy was too crossed for riddles. "Is there a purpose for this visit?"

The colonel dropped his body on the chair. "Of course! You know there is always a purpose for everything I do. Where are Elizabeth and Georgiana? You have yet to tell me where they are."

"If you cared to know, Morris could have answered all your questions regarding their location had you taken it upon yourself to ask."

"Darcy, you are in need of a new butler. The old man is about to collapse on that door—and such fine wood would suffer from his abuse."

"I have half a mind to ask him to escort you out for that comment."

"He is the one who let me in to begin with."

Darcy sighed, sinking a few inches in his seat. "What is it you want? Frankly, I am not in the mood for your teasing this morning."

"I was in want of agreeable company," he shrugged his shoulders, "and since you are failing to provide it, perhaps your clever wife and dearest Georgiana are better equipped to offer such a service. Where are they?"

The colonel's insouciance did not fool him. Fitzwilliam had other reasons for his visit regardless of his disinclination to share. "They are at the park." He glanced at the mantle clock. "They should return within half an hour."

Fitzwilliam took another drink. "And you did not wish to accompany them?"

Darcy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I received a letter from Pemberley," he motioned to the document he had been pursuing before being disturbed.

"Hang it, Darcy, they escaped so as to not suffer your boorish mood, admit it!"

Darcy narrowed his eyes slightly and crossed his arms. "I am tempted to have Morris throw you out now."

The colonel tapped his hand on the armrest. "Ah, Darcy, are you still brooding over last night's events? Mother was quite pleased with how everything came out."

Darcy sighed, his concerns about the previous night finally surfacing. "I would not consider it a success, as Aunt Margaret so aptly put it."

"What now?" The colonel threw his arms in the air. "What did not meet the approval of the high and mighty King Darcy?"

Darcy threw slits his cousin's way, but Fitzwilliam could not be perturbed. "Most of it. The conversation last night proved to be anything but appealing." Vexed as he was with the outcome of the previous evening, he could not care less about offending the colonel's sensibilities.

Even now he was irked by Turwell's meddlesome ways. What else did he know and would willingly share in order to line his pockets? Turwell's father was another matter altogether. Last night had been trying, so much so that Darcy regretted his indifference when his aunt asked his opinion on the other guests. He should have paid more attention and expressed his fears for Elizabeth's sake, as she was still unfamiliar with the peculiarities that governed such gatherings.

"What is done is done. If you wish to show your wife that not all your friends are as arrogant and domineering as _you_ are, the Raleighs would be good company."

"They have yet to arrive from their country home. In his last correspondence, Raleigh mentioned their youngest child is recovering from a lingering cold."

"That would be a good start. Have any of your neighbours from Derbyshire called?"

"Elizabeth has become fond of the Percys." Darcy recalled their visit the past week and Elizabeth's first impression of the elderly couple soon after their marriage. "And a few friends here in town. Most of the callers are merely indifferent acquaintances." He knew people from so and so—he went to Cambridge with this gentleman or met another at his fencing club or a social event. He could not distinguish between the memories, it was a muddled painting of indiscernible faces.

He ran his hands through his hair, groaning at his own ineptitude. Restless, he stood up from his sedentary position, in need of a method to expel his frustration.

"And what of your other cousins— the Haverths? They are sensible people."

"They will arrive in a week's time. They are to pass through Bath before coming to Town," he impatiently answered as he marched from one end of the room to another behind his desk.

From the many callers he and Elizabeth had received, Darcy could only tolerate a handful, a mere few of which he would willingly welcome into his home. He had no need of acquaintances before—he was content with his circle, up until now it _had_ been sufficient. He had always prided himself in keeping a few friends and shunning the rest of society for he abhorred their pretensions. Now as a married man, he had come to realize his former actions were not to his advantage, and if anyone was to suffer from his lack of social graces, it would be his wife.

Consternation filled him as his mind ran to and fro. His dear Elizabeth would be judged by the same exacting and dismissive manner he had often employed to others and because of her former situation, society's standards would be just as rigid, in not more, simply because of her association to him. Darcy was daunted at the prospect of needing a wider circle of acquaintance and taking a greater role in social activities but not knowing how -nor where-to begin.

"How can it be?" he murmured in bewilderment, more to himself than to his uninvited guest.

The colonel sat quietly watching, half-amused at Darcy's perplexed expression. "A penny for your thoughts, cousin?"

Darcy was pulled out of his stupor, and blurted without a second thought before the question reached his senses. "Society can be so capricious!"

Fitzwilliam snorted at his outburst. "What an _extraordinary_ observation," he said in an exaggerated fashion, "and tell me how exactly you came to such a conclusion?"

"I am being perfectly serious," Darcy huffed, unamused.

"I have never known you to be anything _but_ serious."

"Richard," he called sternly, "save your jests for another time."

"Yes, mother," Fitzwilliam fluttered his response, with no hint of repentance.

Darcy glowered at him from behind his chair as silence hung above them.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Fitzwilliam asked: "Why are you fretting?" His tone concerned as he lost all of his previous playfulness.

Darcy exhaled despondently. "I am coming to terms with how my behavior will affect Elizabeth whilst we are in town."

"Well, being jovial has never been a strength of yours."

Darcy glared at him but the Colonel shrugged unaffectedly.

"It is not an untruth." He shifted slightly in his seat. "It is about time you learn how to be accommodating to others. You have become quite pampered."

"'Tis is not so easy." Darcy chuckled ruefully. "Not all of us have your talent for flirting!"

"Not all of us have property nor the independence-and resources- to do as we please. All of us have a measure of life we cannot control," the colonel responded solemnly.

As the younger son of an earl, Fitzwilliam had lived with all the furnishings of wealth but none was his to claim. He had come to depend on the generosity of others to make his own way through life. After graduating university, his father purchased him a commission in the Regulars, and he had worked his way through the ranks until he became a colonel. Fitzwilliam was not a jealous man, Darcy knew that much. As the second son of an Earl, his choices were few, and he opted for a challenging path to earn his living. And to serve beyond his capacity was the greatest reward. He had seen the horrors of war; once stood at death's door, and learnt to see the fragility of life and to value every breath.

"In your case, you chose to discard the necessities that could have helped Elizabeth adjust, the fault lies at your door, leaving you and _her_ exposed. At the same time, you can remedy the situation—the question is whether you will do so," the colonel stated.

Darcy paced to the window, observing the street as it began to fill with various peoples, bustling about.

"Say, Darcy, have you considered hosting a dinner to introduce Elizabeth to your friends?"

He turned around. "No, I was hoping your mother would oversee the event. Elizabeth's success is dependent of Aunt Matlock's assistance."

Fitzwilliam hummed, "I did not know you and Mother had the same tastes in friends. A dinner with society's matrons picking at their latest conquest—and offered so easily by her husband—how well that sounds!"

Darcy squirmed; his cousin had a knack for twisting the sword once the target had been hit. "Elizabeth would not meet them all at once," he replied sheepishly.

"No, but each vulture would have their pick of fresh meat."

"I am not offering Elizabeth to them when we both know she will need these connections!" He defended passionately.

"After they have torn her spirit? Darcy you are well aware that more than one of mother's acquaintances had their eyes on you as a potential son-in-law. What makes you think they will so easily concede to help your wife?" Fitzwilliam peered at his cousin flabbergasted, "Do you not know your own circle?"

Darcy studied the carpet, he had no response.

"You cannot expect my mother to help you and then be affronted when the results do not turn in your favor. Furthermore, if you have given her leeway to do as she pleases, Elizabeth will tire of her meddling soon enough."

Darcy groaned as he ran his hands over his face. "You make it sound as if I have failed my wife."

"Yes," the soldier replied solemnly, "you have."

Darcy returned to sit, his back slightly bent, feeling defeated by his cousin's harsh reprimands.

They both sat silently with their own thoughts for several minutes while Darcy contemplated Fitzwilliam's words. He glanced at him, ready to share Elizabeth's request of him but thought better of it as his cousin seemed to be far off. Darcy's eyes followed his cousin's gaze to a small terrestrial globe which sat on a shelf along the western wall.

With no wish to receive further rebuke, Darcy asked, "Why did you come, Richard? I know it is not the food nor last evening's events that brought you here."

The colonel drew a rugged breath before replying, "I am considering returning to active service. I have been for quite some times as you are well aware and informed my superiors of my availability."

"When did you do this?"

"After returning from Hertfordshire, after attending your wedding."

Darcy did not respond, his face set but inside, there was relentless despondency that gripped him at the thought of his closest comrade back on the battlefield.

"You do not have to go," he finally stated, his tone low and his voice controlled. "There are other options at your disposal."

"Such as? You would have me sauntering to the countryside delivering posts as if my assignments are of value?" The colonel scoffed.

"You have already fulfilled your duties plenty, surely you find contentment in that assurance." His veneer cracked.

The colonel was resolute. "No, I do not."

Darcy's heart sank further at the response from his cousin, and he turned away while Fitzwilliam continued. He had heard the colonel's arguments which had already been raised and debated countless times.

"There is no honor in shuffling papers at the War Office while there is a war to be won. I have been discontent in my current post for quite some time and I aim to complete what I began."

A mixture of incense and desperation broke through as Darcy pondered his cousin's words. "What is it in you that wishes to encounter death a second time? Was once not enough?"

"Because I have a duty to complete, not only to the Crown, but for myself, if I am ever to close this chapter in my life," he answered simply.

Darcy felt the gravity of Fitzwilliam's disquieting stare from behind the desk. The colonel had always been more of a brother to him, and despite their closeness, Darcy was no soldier. He would never understand the fervor of the battlefield like his cousin nor comprehend the horrors of war. He was very much aware that it was not recognition which Fitzwilliam sought, but a greater cause: the importance of duty that had been instilled in them since youth. To honour the family name, the Crown and the country. And for all these reasons and more, he would gladly cross the enemies lines.

Yet even in all this, Darcy's concerns only heightened as he reasoned-more to himself than to his cousin. "Fitz, there are plenty of men who would willingly take your place."

The colonel shrugged his shoulders at Darcy's unintentional belittlement. "Is that so? Most enlist for money and pillage. There are very few that do it for honour and duty, and even less to help the poor. Had you seen what I have seen, you would never express such an opinion so thoughtlessly."

Darcy furrowed his brows, he had no wish to argue, and clearly his cousin's mind was set. "What does your father have to say?"

"Ha!" He sniggered. "Father has already dispatched his arsenal of letters. He has sworn that my feet will not leave these shores."

His uncle's reaction was not wholly unexpected. The topic of his younger son's career often left one astounded by the earl's verbosity. The matter of Colonel Fitzwilliam's career in His Majesty's army had become the source of familial tension within the last year or so. The earl's proposal along with that of Lady Matlock was for their younger son to retire and settle down. Such pronouncements only fell on deaf ears as the colonel remained unmoved from his path. Darcy could not find fault with this argument.  
Three years ago, an alarming letter had been sent in advance of the colonel's unexpected return, containing news regarding his predicament. His regiment had been ambushed, and he was injured during the skirmish.

The wound itself was treated, but the infection that followed put his health at considerable risk. His rising temperature and excessive perspiration served as evidence that he was in a perilous state. For several days, the colonel had battled between life and death. The fever broke and Fitzwilliam's health slightly improved yet he still was in danger should he remain on foreign soil without proper care. The doctor, once he had deemed him safe for travel, scheduled his return to England on the next available vessel.

The man that returned to them was a pale shadow of the soldier who had left to serve in the war. The doctor's examination and subsequent report to the family was his utter shock that the colonel had managed to survive the whole ordeal given the lack of effective medical attention. This summation of his health had left the earl and countess distraught, frightened for their son's full recovery.

The earl took the blame for his son's condition upon himself. He had no wish to relive the uncertainty of losing a child. Never had Darcy seen his uncle so unguarded and morose, his countenance forever etched into his memory. Fitzwilliam's convalescence had been a battle of its own kind with Lady Matlock personally overseeing his care. He regained his health, intent on returning to the Continent, but the topic often left an awkward strain in the family. The earl was decidedly against it and his mother supported his father's decision but she was more concerned with maintaining peace in her home.

"His fears are warranted," Darcy said impartially. With Fitzwilliam's persistence to return to the Continent, his career had become an uneasy subject between father and son. Darcy had no wish to escalate the tension.

"I am quite aware of that, but I will not be a man ruled by fear." The zeal in his eyes revealed his unwavering determination.

Darcy tilted is head, though his reasoning, clouded with selfishness and worry tended to favor the earl and countess' suggestion for their son. However, his cousin had chosen his route and if he was called to stand by Fitzwilliam, then he would. He would render the service that his cousin had bestowed on him many a time, he would support him. Shoulder to shoulder, bound to the ties of family but also as friends, as brothers.

A knock called them from their conversation."Enter," Darcy bid.

The old butler opened the door. "Sir, Mrs. Darcy and Miss Darcy have returned from their walk."

"Ah, excellent!" Fitzwilliam grinned at the stoic servant, an immediate change from the seriousness he wore a moment ago.

Darcy gave a more measured response. "Thank you, Morris. We will join them momentarily." Morris gave a solemn nod and departed.

Darcy filed his neglected letter with other correspondence, mentally reminding himself to review it at later time.

~8888888~

On more than one occasion, Elizabeth was reminded of her prodigious fortune in marrying Mr. Darcy. Her mother often sang a tune of her excellent "catch" throughout their betrothal. Even after her marriage, correspondence from the south carried her mother's effusions of earning such a rich son-in-law by way of her second daughter. From time to time, Elizabeth attempted to explain to her mother that her acceptance of Mr Darcy's proposal was _not_ based on his financial standing. She was certainly not ignorant of the benefits of her new station, but it was the essentials and character of her husband that had led to her current state of bliss. Nonetheless, her mother heard none of her explanations, and was content with her limited understanding. All her fears had been allayed when her two eldest daughters married rich men. Elizabeth's reasoning that she loved Mr. Darcy, the _man_ would be discarded by most, but the presumption of her being mercenary left a sting she refused to acknowledge.

Besides acquiring a new name and wealth, she had a new sister. When Elizabeth first met Miss Darcy last summer, she was a reticent girl of sixteen years and contrasted sharply to her own younger sisters. Georgiana had all the advantages of birth. Educated to fulfill her duties as a gentleman's wife yet she still lacked confidence in herself. Elizabeth's sisters were opposite: boisterous by nature, they took after her mother's ignorant behavior. Of all her younger sisters, Mary had been eager to improve herself.

Lydia's situation, however, was irreconcilable. Their family learned an unforgiving lesson from Lydia's elopement and they had no wish for a similar occurrence. Georgiana was saved from suffering a similar fate when her brother intervened to save her from imminent elopement. As for Mary and Kitty, there was still hope, especially now with Jane and herself so advantageously married.

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted. "Lizzy, why did my brother not join us today?"

"A communication arrived early this morning from Pemberley that required his attention."

This morning, she had woken up to find her husband ruminating on the events of the previous evening and had enquired more about her thorough inquisition with the duchess when they had separated the previous evening. His frown had returned, and not wishing to have his mood ruined before the start of the day, had distracted him until they could no longer wallow in bed.

Georgiana furrowed her brows. "Nothing is amiss at home?"

"No; if there was, your brother would have informed us. He preferred to stay, attending to his business. Besides, I would not have allowed him to join us since we have not had an opportunity to go on our daily walks until today."

"Oh, I would not wish you to importune yourself on my account. You have been very busy."

"All the more reason to have a sensible excuse to _not_ be occupied." She smiled at Georgiana. They continued down the path followed by Darcy's most trusted footman, James.

"I think I have tired of town," she mentioned with feigned theatrics.

Elizabeth's days had been planned from morning until evening, meeting with the housekeeper as she became accustomed to her roles whilst in town. Becoming acquainted with her duties had not been difficult, but little had been accomplished so far. The constant stream of callers arriving at Darcy House made her days tedious. She was the exotic figurine for the elite and one after the other, they each rushed to Darcy House to make their own inspection.

"London has a way of making one long for the country," Georgiana agreed.

Elizabeth laughed quietly. "Indeed, 'tis a pity a morning walk through the park is the only taste of home we can enjoy."

"Are you truly disappointed that we are in Town?"

"Not at all, I have always enjoyed my visits to town."

The annoyance she currently felt stemmed from the change of pace and the adjustment had not been seamless as she would have preferred. When she and Mr. Darcy had arrived to town for their honeymoon, he had been adamant that both of them abandon their responsibilities. They followed the same procedure when they went to Pemberley for another fortnight. Afterwards, she gradually learnt her role as mistress with the help of her husband and Mrs. Reynolds. She also began to comprehend more of the Darcy family history. This had given her a better understanding of her husband's pride. There was a spirit of camaraderie that translated into every aspect of their married life during the prolonged Derbyshire winter. A sense of order punctuated by outbursts of desire as expected from a newly married couple. The company of her husband and her new sister had been sufficient—it had been her paradise.

"Brother and I have spent most of the year in Town since Papa passed away," Georgiana admitted quietly. "It was easier for him to conduct his business affairs from here."

"Did you often return to Pemberley?"

"Only in the summer. William went whenever necessary and occasionally after spending Christmas at Matlock."

"You must have looked forward to each visit?"

"Oh, yes!" Her eyes brightened. "Mrs. Davis makes the best punch bowl in all of Derbyshire and she always prepares sweets for us," she boasted.

"Is that so?"

She nodded eagerly, "Every year when we host the Harvest celebration, there is special pastry served. The recipe has been kept a secret, only known by Pemberley's cooks, not even her husband knows it!"

"Does Mrs. Reynolds know?" She had never heard of the housekeeper being unaware of the on-goings of the house.

"She must, nothing occurs at Pemberley without her knowledge."

"When we return to Pemberley, we must ask her to share the recipe."

"Even brother does not know," she said hesitantly.

"Then it must only be a secret shared by the women of the house," Elizabeth mentioned with mischievous curiosity. "We will find out! Perhaps a copy of the ingredients can be found; Mrs. Carter must know! We might even have it served while we are in town."

"We have never done that." Georgiana's memories of summer were tied up with Pemberley and the annual festivals her brother chose to continue in memory of their parents. The Harvest was the last memory of her mother before she became ill and passed on to another life.  
They continued to walk, Elizabeth conscious of Georgiana's somber mien.

"I think I would like to know," Georgiana forced confidence into her voice. There was only so much about the household that she knew and this was a discovery she was willing to unearth.

"Excellent, surely it must be in the cooking books I have seen in the kitchen." Elizabeth had come to learn of the recipes and meals that had been served during Lady Anne's lifetime had been meticulously accounted for in two volumes. Mrs. Harris—the town cook had informed her that the late Mrs. Darcy had been quite fond of society and had spent equal time in London as well as the country.

"After all, Cook must know all of your brother's favorite treats. Who knew beneath all that calm Darcy demeanor was a weakness for sweets?" She mentioned to a blushing Georgiana.

"A little sugar is needed now and then," Georgiana defended feebly.

Elizabeth glanced at her doubtfully. "Just a little, you say?"

Miss Darcy glanced at her feet, a small smile peeked from her lips at Elizabeth's harmless teasing. Elizabeth squeezed her hand as they strolled along the path, ever fond of the new sister she had been so fortunate to gain by way of marriage.

In her half-year of living at Pemberley, Elizabeth had discovered the staff was very much devoted to the orphaned heirs of their former master and mistress. They treated her husband and his younger sister with great consideration and every so often, with indulgence. She could not fault the staff for such kindness for she had come to value her new family with the same affection if not greater as she held for those she had left behind at Longbourn. The devotion they now shared surpassed any intimacy she had known at her father's home, and had only grown and she would need its consistency for the following months if she was to endure the trial set before her.

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 **A/N:** _I love Col F Giving Darcy a good set-down! Don't you?  
_


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

_AN: In the portion below, I flexed my creativity muscles a teeny weeny bit, further notes are at the end. Hope you like it_ **.**

Breakfast and Tea (Part 1)

Breakfast that particular morning differed from what the Darcys had been accustomed to in the previous months. The Colonel's effusive manners and joviality was welcomed wholeheartedly into their party of three.

"Ah! Mrs. Darcy," the Colonel came to stand at the foot of the table and greeted the mistress of the house with an exaggerated kiss to her hand.

"Good morning, Colonel," she took his buffoonery in good humor.

"And sweet Georgiana," he repeated the same action causing her to giggle, then took his seat.

"What has you joining us this morning?" Elizabeth asked as she motioned for the servant to pour the Colonel a cup of coffee.

"Nothing particularly extraordinary, just a desperate need for agreeable company." Fitzwilliam shrugged after settling in his seat. "Mother has begun her complaints against my single status and Easter has yet to grace us with its presence!"

"I cannot help you there," Darcy glanced at him with a smirk.

"Are you so against the idea of the marriage, Cousin Richard?" Georgiana inquired from across the table.

"Not at all, Georgie, but if I were to be honest, I do rather enjoy my freedom. I am still a young chap, and the glories of the battlefield beckon to me." He placed his hand upon his chest, "I am a soldier, jealous of honor, sudden and quick in quarrel, seeking the bubble of reputation[1]."

"Are we to expect a full rendition of the Bard's work?" Darcy sliced through his ham, "by all means, do continue. A perfect execution of the stages of man's life this evening after dinner will suffice."

"Oh, how you wound me, Darce! You know very well that the theater was never my calling, I can only fool my audience for so long before I am found out!"

"Your future wife will at least be amused. You have many talents to recommend yourself, Colonel," Elizabeth said as she spread jam on her scone. "You would be a good husband to any woman."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but I would hope my eligibility be not so broad. There are some women I could not tolerate, and for some, the reverse may apply. As charming and dashing as I am, there are those who would concur with my mother and consider me 'too big for my own boots."

"Then do tell, what attributes would you desire in your future spouse?" Elizabeth's eyes shone as she glanced across the table to Darcy, "I have heard my husband's opinion; he knows of only half a dozen accomplished women. I am quite certain of _not_ being one of them as I only meet one—dare I say two? –of his stringent ideals."

"Is that so?" The Colonel chuckled as he chafed at his sideburn, "I would hope my ideals of a wife be not as harsh as Darcy here."

"Mine are not so severe as you claim them to be," Darcy defended at the Colonel's raised eyebrow.

Fitzwilliam turned to Elizabeth and answered: "I wish for a happy wife, an heiress who is titled is even better, and has enough dowry to support the extravagance of _this_ soldier."

"Is that all?" Darcy asked with a low chuckle.

"I would hope she does look easy on the eye. Appearance does go a long way to garner a man's attention." Then Fitzwilliam paused, before adding "She must have a boisterous spirit if there is to be any _suitable_ entertainment in my household."

"Richard!" Darcy growled under his breath, then cleared his throat.

Elizabeth bowed her head and pressed her lips to hide her smile.

From Darcy's look of disapprobation, the Colonel gathered his cousin wished him to cease the discussion, but he chose to ignore the warning anyway.

"My other wish is that she has yet to meet my mother!" He bit out.

"Lady Matlock is well-known; your last request may be an impossibility."

He sighed and agreed with Mrs. Darcy's conclusion.

Georgiana had observed the exchange silently and was left quite perplexed.

"What are your plans for this morning, my dear?" Darcy changed the topic and addressed Elizabeth.

"I will meet with Lady Matlock at the dressmaker's; Madame Lancaster is to complete my fitting. My measurements for the gowns have already been sent to her. From there I will go visit with Aunt Gardiner."

"Ahh so you are to be fitted by the Madame?" Richard asked from his post.

Elizabeth nodded, truth be told she was actually looking forward to the experience given the consequence the dressmaker had among society.

"Yes," the Colonel agreed, "I have listened to enough parlour conversations to know the lady runs a reputable establishment as she dresses an exclusive number of clientele."

"May I join you, Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked with hopeful eyes.

Elizabeth hesitated to answer, meeting Darcy's eyes across the table, "I see no reason to prevent you."

Georgiana turned to her brother expectantly.

He did not miss her eager expression nor did he want to dampen her spirits by denying her request. So he asked of her progress with her lessons and Georgiana was happy to answer him. Satisfied with the response, Darcy gave his permission, concluding that a day out would not be an impediment to her academics.

Soon the plates were removed and Elizabeth along with Georgiana excused themselves to prepare for their outing.

"You should be more careful with what you say, Richard." Darcy chastised when the ladies had departed the room. "I will not tolerate such thoughts expressed in the presence of Georgiana nor my wife."

"Darcy, Georgiana is no longer a child. You cannot shield her always; if memory serves me well, we almost paid a dear price for leaving her in ignorance. Soon, she will be out and will be met with both vice and goodness. Our hope is for the latter more so than the former. Heaven knows we were never afforded such a privilege in our upbringing."

"Exposure to the vices of life is one matter, you choose to test the limits and rarely ever adhere to the boundaries."

"Ah!" The Colonel scoffed, "Don't be such a ninny, under the right inducement you also can have a loose tongue. Besides, may I remind you, I was not always alone when

I acted questionably; you accompanied me on multiple occasions and were the leader too, when warranted." A smug grin appeared on Darcy's face as memories flooded his mind, but he acknowledge his childhood tomfoolery. "And yet, I grew to be a man and put away childish things, something you have failed to do."

The Colonel stood from his seat as he prepared to abandon his cousin. "As I am well aware. You seem to have more in common with Morris' stale demeanour and yet you have only lived half his life. I would never wish that to happen to _me_. Even _I_ could not bear my own company!"

And with that, Darcy was left to defend himself to no-one.

~8888888~

Mrs. and Miss Darcy arrived at the specified address provided by the Countess, where Elizabeth would select the materials for the new gowns to wear during her first season in London. The shop was large and handsome; full of goods and all sorts fabrics and laces neatly displayed throughout the store. Lady Matlock, who had arrived moments earlier, greeted them with her usual reserved affability, and delighted that Georgiana had chosen to come as well. There, Lady Matlock introduced Elizabeth to Madame Lancaster, a renown dressmaker whose occupation was to dress the fashionable ladies of the Ton for nigh on a decade. Madame Lancaster led them to the back of the shop where they were afforded more privacy. The materials had already been placed out for inspection. All was ready and in the space reserved two assistants awaited their arrival.

"Mrs. Darcy, I have been informed that this will be your first season."

"Yes," she answered simply.

"How have you found the experience thus far? Quite unusual from what you are accustomed to, no doubt. You must be quite excited about the change."

Elizabeth replied: "It has been interesting so far, but perhaps it is better I wait until after the season is over to give a thorough review. After all, I do hail from the country, so my views at the moment are thoroughly biased."

Madame directed the assistants to help Elizabeth undress. "Lady Matlock has requested that I design a few dresses for you. I understand your wedding trousseau was made while you were in town. May I ask who assisted you with the plans."

"My aunt, I used her dressmaker, Mrs. Owens."

"Hmmm," she removed the hook from between her lips and began pinning the gauzy material around Elizabeth's waist. "She sounds unfamiliar. Where is she located?"

"Near Cheapside, the majority of Mrs. Owens' clients tend to come from trade."

"Ahh, I see," she pursed her lips.

Elizabeth noticed the expression on her face, yet pressed on, "My uncle imports textiles; the materials for my dresses are usually supplied from his warehouses."

"Then I hope you will become more familiar with our suppliers and style, it would be to your benefit. Anna," she called to the younger of the two girls.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and bit her tongue, holding her retort.

The silence carried on with the occasional instruction from Madame to the seamstress or for Elizabeth to raise her arm or face a certain direction. She did not mind it, it was welcomed more than the overt questions intent on uncovering more about her upbringing. Madame expressed that there was a certain design pattern that Lady Matlock had chosen for her. At the mention of this, Elizabeth's attention was piqued.

She asked to see the sketches. Her eyes widened at the drawing of the gown, paired with a feathered hat that leaped from the paper to reach the ceiling. The color she did not mind but the overall appearance did not suit _her_ tastes.

"Madame, I cannot wear this."

"I beg your pardon," she was startled, "this is the design that Lady Matlock specifically requested to have prepared on your behalf."

"However, I was _not_ consulted," Elizabeth replied as her ire rose.

Madame perturbed and uncertain of what to do, given the strong expression from her niece's patron, immediately excused herself before walking out the room, her steps retreating against the wooden floor. Moments later she returned with the Countess.

"Elizabeth, what is this I hear? Does my choice not suit you?" Her ladyship expressed as she came to stand before her new niece.

She was thoughtful, replying: "Lady Matlock, the design is unique but it does _not necessarily_ reflect the style I am accustomed to, it is much too _rich_ for my preferences."

"That is the intent; it is your one and only opportunity to make a lasting impression. The opinions of people are so far made—if they have not already, are in the process of making it. The lower your pedigree, the higher you have to rise to the occasion, more effort is needed for those in our circle to come and respect you."

Elizabeth's cheeks tinged as she swallowed the immediate thoughts that were demanding to be expressed, aware that to voice them would only lead to further misunderstanding, "May I please speak with you privately?"

Lady Matlock signaled for the others to leave.

She took a moment to reinforce her calm while the others quit the room. "The design is thoughtful, there is no disagreement, but it is not for _me_. The attire may very well be to your tastes but not mine. How am I supposed to earn the respect of others when I am expected to put on a pretense and be someone that I am not? To dress in such a way-with all these adornments, some might think I am trying to flaunt my husband's wealth in their faces. Such an overture would hardly do me any justice to win their approval."

Elizabeth did not miss the injured expression that quickly disappeared, veiled behind a stoic veneer as Lady Matlock directed her eyes elsewhere.

"There was another sketch I saw, I think it would suit me," she shuffled through the assortment of papers in her hands and came to design which she was familiar with and gave it to the Countess.

"It is refined, less extravagant than I would prefer." Lady Matlock offered.

"With a few alterations, I could wear this design for the ball."

"The choice is yours, but I do reserve the option to _strongly voice_ my opinion after I see the final result."

Elizabeth smiled and agreed to her terms.

"Then, I will let Madame resume her work."

She left and in her place came the dressmaker and her assistants.

Elizabeth endured another hour of prodding as the last measurements for the ordered gowns were taken. She was surprised that Lady Matlock had ordered a large number of dresses to be completed on her behalf. It was too much, she had told her, the generosity was unexpected. She was thankful but overwhelmed at the prospect of having so many dresses. Nonetheless, Lady Matlock was adamant. With her customary frankness, she noted Elizabeth had worn the same gown on more than two occasions and took her to task regarding the insufficiency of her wardrobe. Elizabeth coloured brightly, nor did she miss Madame's pinched grin behind her ladyship. The countess was generous to add that she had gleaned this information by means of Elizabeth's abigail- Hicks-who was quite complying and had supplied every answer asked of her. This revelation left Elizabeth infuriated and more than anxious to bid adieu to the dressmaker's shop and leave the morning's tedious events behind her.

~8888888~

The carriage jostled Elizabeth from her wandering thoughts to her current reality, as Georgiana went on happily about her new gown and other purchases she had made. She, on the other hand, when asked by her new sister about the fitting, could say it was anything but enjoyable. In the few encounters that she had had with Lady Matlock, she had come to value her knowledge and sophistication. The meddling was less appreciated, a characteristic that she was becoming increasingly familiar with. She knew not whether the other members of her husband's family conducted themselves similarly, she was reserving her judgement until such proof came about. _That she would know the number of dresses I own and all manner concerning my personal affairs_ , she huffed silently, frustrated her more than all the intrusiveness and embarrassment she had suffered the previous hours _._

Elizabeth watched the people on the cobbled streets run to and fro, determined to finish the day's errands as the afternoon sun descended across the western sky. Some, she noticed, took time to glance at the carriage as it passed by as they went on their way. She also had come with her own purpose in mind, one that had been postponed for some duration since their arrival in town. Her heart's desire was to be reunited with her family. Despite her newly acquired status as a married woman, there were times she longed for her aunt's wisdom—this morning being one of those moments. And while she did receive those responses to her enquiries concerning marital life, the letters had become infrequent due to the distance between Derbyshire and London, compared to her former home.

The carriage took the last turn left and proceeded to the familiar street, all similar in design from the steps that lead to the entrance to the windows in each floor. There was little distinction to be found in any of the buildings but Elizabeth welcomed the consistency. It was a comfort after spending much of the morning in Bond Street.

Mrs. Gardiner welcomed them warmly into her sitting parlor with tea and pastry to sate their hunger. They conversed about polite topics for a time, details that letters had fail to do justice, including Elizabeth's love for her new homes in town and in the country. They spoke of how they had occupied their time during the long winter. It was only after Georgiana left to entertain Mrs. Gardiner's young children that Elizabeth was able to express her thoughts frankly concerning her adjustment to married life. Careful words were used to describe the viscount, his wife and their children. Her impression of the Earl Matlock –who she found had great similarities to her own husband. The Colonel, his praises she could not sing louder. Georgiana, now a beloved sister, whose company she enjoyed. And last, the Countess who had not been far from her thoughts.

"She means well, Aunt Madeline, truly."

"Why then does it sound as if you need to convince yourself of her goodness?"

Here Elizabeth's response was a mixed laugh and cry. "I am not used to being ordered around and I find it difficult to submit. You know my stubborn nature."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded in understanding, Elizabeth's impetuousness had been a trait since childhood.

She then went on to recount her expeditions from the morning and Lady Matlock's charitable meddling. Their little squabble on the style of the gown and its accessories. Madame Lancaster's veiled annoyance she described in detail –capturing the lady's clipped tone.

"She seems like a woman who has never had her opinion questioned; that, I, a niece of one of her patrons would dare voice my objections!" Elizabeth laughed at the silliness of the morning as her discontent dissipated. She was glad to have someone with whom she could laugh with and share her concerns.

But her amusement came to an end and her demeanor changed to reveal the apprehension plaguing her. "I find myself in a conundrum which should not have surprised me of its occurring. The events that have taken place since my arrival in town have left me wondering who I will become? From my limited exposure thus far, I find it will be a constant battle and I question whether I am prepared to fight."

Mrs. Gardiner pressed her niece's hand in comfort, silently waiting for Elizabeth to organize her thoughts and to voice them outright. Elizabeth shared her impressions of the dinners she had attended, the morning calls made to various acquaintances of her husband and his relations. No matter where she went, the questions remained strikingly similar: Who are you? From whence do you come from? Her responses were the same, she summarized meeting Mr. Darcy and the audience responded with a combination of luck that she had met such a man of great fortune and surprise that he deigned to lower himself to offer for her hand in marriage. Responses such as these often elicited her ire—as if she was a pauper in need of rescue.

"Oh Aunt!" She stood and walked back and forth from one wall to the other, "they take immense pleasure in reminding me of my former circumstances! "It is not far from my memory—it is _I_ who remembers and lived my former life! And I am proud of who I am and where I came from," she walked back to her seat, "and of you and my uncle. I do not want to forget who I am."

"Town is a vast deal different from the confines of Meryton, is it not?"

"Yes, so much so that I have already tired of it all within a fortnight!"

Mrs. Gardiner asked if she had shared her thoughts with Mr. Darcy. She loved her husband, she admitted in truth, but had been guarded in her thoughts. She did not wish to tell him, lest her observations be taken as a final judgement against his peers. _It was all too new_ , she argued, her husband would fail to see the absurdities that she saw in his circle.

"I do not want to make the same error as when I first met him, it is better that I be circumspect in my assessments," she explained.

"They are now your circle, my dear."

She sighed despondently, "From the few interactions that I have had, _they_ seem determined _not_ to embrace me."

"You have only been in town these few weeks. There are those who will, make an effort to find them."

Elizabeth gave her word that she would try. As to greater candidness with her husband, she was still uncertain whether it would be wise to share these concerns with him. Mrs. Gardiner encouraged that she do so.

They chose to dwell on other agreeable matters and went upstairs to join Miss Darcy and the Gardiner children. Elizabeth was happy for their company. She had not seen her young cousins since Christmas. The only report of their exploits tended to come from their mother, but the children themselves felt they were better qualified to recount their adventures to Elizabeth and did so with great enthusiasm. This would then lead to Mrs. Gardiner to summarize only to hear, "No Mama—" and then the proper information would be supplied and then led to another discussion, which would soon need interference from the mistress of the house.

Their call came to an end as the hour grew late. Elizabeth had hoped to see her uncle, but it was not to be. Mrs. Gardiner assured them that they were welcome to come and visit again soon. Elizabeth suggested a future time and they tentatively agreed to it, leaving all parties satisfied as they went on their way.

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 **Notes:**  
[1]As you Like It Act 3 Scene 2, Seven Age's of Man by Shakespeare

 _Further notes: So where Madame Lancaster is concerned, she was a famous dressmaker in the first decade of the 19th century. In the portrayal of this chapter, think of her at the height of fashion, especially amongst first circle society. She dresses the most important clients: ladies of the court, celebrities, essentially_ _trendsetters_ _of the day, and also she has her own fashion catalogue, which she at the time designed, so she can afford her attitude a bit, given how well-established she is. Hopefully that helps. If, after reading, you do not like the aforementioned lady, know that while she was talented, she could not manage her books and suffered for it._

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

_AN: JA is amazing and so are betas!_

 _Last chapter: Mrs Darcy and Miss Darcy go on a shipping expedition. It is fruitful for one and not so for the other, afterwards, they go visit Mrs Gardiner who gives some well-needed advice._

Breakfast and Tea (Part 2)

Mr. Darcy was greeted by Morris, the old butler, at the door of his townhouse. His voice maintained its raspy tone and tempered cadence as he informed the master that Lady Matlock was anticipating him in the sitting room.

Darcy, having heard this, furrowed his brows and asked if the countess had waited long for his arrival and whether he, Morris, had gleaned any information as to what would have caused her ladyship to come hither. Faithful as he was known to be, Morris related that the guest had only been waiting for a quarter on an hour and no-he did not have such intelligence as to what led to the countess appearance at his door. His curiosity piqued at his butler's disclaimer, Darcy immediately removed his gloves and handed his hat to Morris, hurrying down the hall to attend the countess.

He entered the room, formal in fashion as he bowed and kissed her cheek, then took the chair next to her seat.

"Aunt, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I have just returned from Bond Street after seeing to Mrs. Darcy's fitting." She sipped her tea.

"And was the excursion to the satisfaction of all parties involved?"

"It was not as agreeable as I would have hoped it to be." She set her cup down and turned to face Darcy. "Nephew, are you aware of your wife's lack of essentials as it relates to the Season?"

Darcy blinked, "That cannot be so, we discussed her wardrobe while we were in town both before and after the wedding. Her winter attire for Derbyshire was a priority along with a few dresses that were procured during at that time."

"A half-dozen dresses should suffice for the Season, is that what you are telling me?"

His ears tinged cherry at her disapprobation, "Her clothing was not a matter that I personally oversaw."

"Then who saw to it?" Her voice rose in frustration.

"Her mother and aunt, of course. Yet, when it came to financing, Mr. Bennet wished to pay for his daughters' the wedding and other such purchases as it related to the event; he was determined and it would have been imprudent to discourage his efforts, seeing as he was resolute in his decision." Darcy stood as he went to the window, "Frankly aunt, you cannot chastise me for a matter that was clearly beyond my control."

"No, I cannot. Nevertheless, we are here discussing your wife's lack of preparation. You came to me, asking that I offer a solution to a predicament of your own making. You should have foreseen to those matters before the problem arose, least of all, informed me well before-hand."

Her ladyship continued:"I have less than three weeks to see to her wardrobe, and you know well enough that your wife's actions reflect on the Darcy name. This will shed a bad light on you, implying that you are unable to provide. Or you wish the preserve the distinction of her former station."

He sighed as he ran his hand anxiously through his locks and let it fall on his side.

"I doubt that is the case," the countess continued, "however, there is another matter that led to my being here today: your wife has a tendency to economize which will serve more of a hindrance in this process."

"Her frugality and common sense are one of the many reasons I married her."

"Yes, well," she brushed of the specks off her skirt, "high society is not known for its moderation. It would behoove you to pass this information to her as she is quite determined to pinch the pennies."

Darcy inwardly groaned and shook his head.

"You will need to speak to Mrs. Darcy. While I admire this quality in her, it is misplaced in this instance."

"Is there another matter you wish to share with me?" He asked from his post.

"No," she stood up, "I will see you at the Rowland's soiree at the end of the week. Good afternoon, Darcy."

And with that she departed.

He thought about being a gracious host and accompanying her to the awaiting carriage but decided against it. If he followed her from the room, then she would have had the opportunity to air more grievances against him.

Darcy glanced heavenwards. He did not look forward to having this conversation with Elizabeth with any pleasure.

~8888888~

Mrs. Darcy and Miss Darcy happily entered the house, satisfied with the day's outing. Pleasantries and enquiries were exchanged as they removed their wrappings and were informed that Mr. Darcy had arrive earlier in the afternoon and was currently in his study. Elizabeth asked Morris about any guests who had come to visit during her absence and one name stood out among the others. While Georgiana went to refresh herself, Elizabeth found herself walking in the opposite direction.

Darcy had shut himself in his study since returning from his visit, after tending to business matters, as he often did whilst in town. He had been reviewing the reports from certain investments ventures. He proudly considered himself to be a country gentleman, but had come to appreciate the convenience London had to offer in order to accommodate his interests beyond Pemberley. After he had inherited and mastered his duties to his country estate, his interests took a turn to the inventions that had been changing the agricultural landscape. He was aware of the flock of population to various cities across England. He would not deny it, while he had yet to experience the hardships of an unfruitful year, he was wise to know that should the time come, he should be prepared. This was his reasoning when he was a single gentleman, however since his marriage, other matters were also taken into consideration. He would need to provide for Elizabeth, and their children, if they were to be so fortunate. Georgiana would also soon be introduced to society and, hopefully, married in the upcoming years.

He would not say that Elizabeth's lack of a dowry left his finances in a precarious situation at the moment, but life had a way of altering one's well-laid plans and his fastidiousness would not let him rest where the prosperity of Pemberley and his family was concerned.

His reverie was disturbed by the knock at his door and the person who peered around the edge of the wood. He welcomed Elizabeth further into the room and she came to stand beside his desk. Her inquisitive nature led her to lean over the desk at the papers he had been reviewing.

"Would you like to read the summary for yourself?" He offered.

A flash of hesitation crossed her face and he saw it too when at the mention of his business dealings. Elizabeth offered a strained smiled, "Your perusal is sufficient for both of us, I think.

Her refusal, he assumed, was based more on a lingering discomfort as she adjusted into her new situation. Darcy was well aware of this, it had been a topic that had been discussed in detail once when he presented Mr. Bennet with the drawn up the marriage settlement. Elizabeth had sat for some of the conversations, but the matter had not been broached further outside her father's book room.

It was not that she feared her new standing but rather, even now, the piercing recognition of her newly elevated status had already held her thoughts all morning. All manners of her new position wore upon her and she had no wish to expound on that quarter further. Her patience had run out.

She gave another polite refusal, but Mr. Darcy would not acquiesce.

He stretched forth his hand for her to take, "Surely numbers on a paper do not frighten one as stubborn as you, dearest? There may come a time that you will be responsible for it all."

Elizabeth took his offered hand as he gently coaxed her onto his lap, "Oh dear, husband! Do not speak of such a thing!"

She rested her hand upon his cheek, "We are still young, and the future is ours to conquer if I can manage my bout of fabrics and fittings!"

Darcy chuckled at her ill-tempered remark, "Am I to assume that the visit to the dressmakers shop went well?"

"Too well for my liking!"

He was amused but sought not to prod further. "This morning after you had left, I had my own appointment with Mr. Quincy."

"Your secretary?"

"Yes, I make it a habit to visit with him when I can regarding the business ventures that we have invested in. The last meeting of the year is usually scheduled before my departure from town, but at the time, I was unable to attend. It would not have been prudent to have left my new bride alone to attend matters of business."

"No, it would have not," she concurred.

"There was a incident he brought to my notice," he leaned slightly over Elizabeth's shoulder, reaching for a correspondence, slightly worn but legible and from the date, had been sent not long after the beginning of the new year. The letter was short to the matter: two merchant ships has been captured by American privateers on its way to New England, the sum of the loss the cargo was shy of two thousand pounds. Elizabeth drew in her breath as she tried to comprehend the loss of such an amount.

"Should we be worried?" She asked, setting the letter back on his desk.

"It is not a grave concern, but I would like to hear your input on the matter," he stated. "I will meet with Quincy this week regarding how to go forth until the waters can settle, and we will be able to trade with the Americans again without fear of losing our goods. In the meantime, I had decided to pause those ventures and invest more on the building of the fleet; frigates in particular, at least our returns will not all be lost at sea." He chuckled, but Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts to share in his amusement.

"The other matter is a risk that I have yet to undertake but I would not be in it alone. Turwell has suggested that we fund the building of canals here in England. It is a venture through one of our acquaintances."

He reached for other papers on his desk that had drawings and on the bottom of where they were to be build. The sum of each more than plenty to compensate for the recent loss.

"The canals will be built in Leeds and Liverpool, both projects will take longer to complete," she mentioned as she scanned the document.

"Yes, but both cities are growing, and, in this case, the venture is stable. More people are leaving the country side for towns and it is vital to invest into various forms of transportation and the like to keep in demand with the current changes occuring in our society, and let us hope it will lead to more commerce."

They discussed what other routes were available for the cargo. Darcy replied that the wars made it difficult to conduct business, while he had seen returns based to the war efforts, it had also impacted other areas of interest. Therefore, he sought out other ways to replenish his shares that had suffered abroad. Elizabeth's curiosity was further aroused, and he, happy that her spirits were restored, answered all her queries, and the distress he had noticed earlier replaced by her eagerness to learn more about his actions.

Elizabeth had only encountered certain aspects of her husband's responsibilities. For the most part, his main concern at Pemberley had been estate management and preparing for their absence. She was determined to know more of his dealings and he had explained that Pemberley's earning and that of the other property in Wales were listed in separate ledgers. More than happy to satisfy her curiosity, he opened one of the drawers and pulled out the records he currently had. Furthermore, he expounded on his involvement from shipping building over the past year. He also offered to explain the embargo but she declined earlier. While she could not comprehend every detail as they poured through page after page, she welcomed his answers to her questions and thought to herself that in time she would become as knowledgeable as he was about the matters.

They had exhausted the topic, every aspect discussed, and the papers gathered and returned to their proper files. Commenting that he had spoken of all his pursuits of the day, he gently enquired after hers.

She shook her head, on her lips a sheepish smile. "I doubt you are eager to hear my grievances about today! No matter, the day is behind us, and it all will be a distant memory."

"Has the day have left you so weary? I was expecting a full recount and a few impertinent comments to boot!"

Elizabeth gave him a bemused look, "Those impertinent responses are better left not to be voiced, lest I incur your disapproval, Fitzwilliam; and that certain person about whom I have had these thoughts, I understand, took it upon herself to visit this house."

"'Tis true, my aunt was here and enlightened me about the terrible state of your wardrobe."

Elizabeth snorted at his reply. "It must have been an edifying conversation."

"She also took it upon herself to list my shortcomings as a husband. Apparently, I have failed to adequately prepare you for the demands of the upcoming months. I thought that, perhaps, her expertise in the matters of the Season would be helpful, now I am not as certain."

"My tastes and that of your aunt are not necessarily similar; I believe that she and my mother would get on famously where frills and laces are concerned. And I was not interested in leaving my finer assets to be admired by wandering eyes. I think you would not approve."

Darcy pulled her closer, "Indeed, I would not!" He stated fervently.

"The clothes do not matter as much as the steady suggestion that I ought to deny the essence of what I was. That Elizabeth Bennet is no-one of import; as if I should conduct myself as someone new—and yet I have not found this person" she flustered, "this image that I am to take up; I do not know her and yet I do not wish to disappoint you," she confessed.

There was a moment of sadness that hung above them as Darcy gathered the words to reassure her.

"I would not wish you to be anyone else than who you are," he whispered to her earnestly.

Elizabeth smiled pitifully as she fussed with her skirt, "Your aunt and the modiste would disagree, most of London too, if I wish to make a favorable impression."

"Then let them wallow in their disappointment rather than to deny yourself-your character!"

"I wish to please you; to make you happy and proud of me as your wife!"

"I am proud! Of who you are- of the woman I married—of Elizabeth Bennet Darcy! - and my only wish is to see you thrive."

She leaned against him, fatigue seeping into her bones and marrow. She knew Elizabeth Bennet from not so long ago. She knew Elizabeth Darcy of Pemberley; the new minted wife of a gentleman from the north-country. This image of what she was to become to win the approval of his friends and family—she had yet to sketch.

Darcy too was lost in his own concerns, as he rubbed Elizabeth's arm in comfort.

"When I married you Elizabeth, I knew beforehand that it was you who would make me a better man and perhaps, some would discredit you but to those who are my true friends, they would come to see you the way I see you. And all I could offer you was my wealth and connections. But you had given me something greater I had long been missing in my life and in need of restoration."

Elizabeth gazed into his eyes that displayed his deep-held conviction while hers glimmered in the evening dusk, her smile faltering.

"I am glad we are to stay home this evening and to entertain ourselves," she spoke softly.

"We neither of us are fit to entertain strangers."

"Or opinionated family members," she said against his neck.

"Nor them," he chuckled and brushed her temple with his lips.

She settled her head against his shoulder, the worries of the day gently melting away in his quiet embrace. In that moment the peace she had thought was lost to her returned; as if she was at Pemberley and the near-constant activity that had plagued them since their arrival to town had been replaced with a modicum of tranquility.

 _AN: Thanks for reading!_

© 2019 by Arendelle C


	6. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

_AN: Characters belong to JA. Thanks to betas! As always, if you see grammatical errors, let me know._  
 _Last chapter: Elizabeth confides in Darcy some of her apprehensions._

Trepidations and Preparations (Part 1)

 __ April 1813_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I would offer an apology as to why I am replying so late, but I have been quite busy since Christmastide! Dear Wickham and I have finally settled into Newcastle quite well. With my own household to oversee and meeting new friends, responding to letters has become such a chore. Now as a married woman, you should understand this. The task has simply become unnecessary unless I see a reason for it! Why- the only persons from home with whom I correspond with are you, Jane, and dear Mama. Kitty has not said a word to me since I last visited Longbourn. If she cannot send a few polite words my way, I will not bother with her!_

 _It has only been eight months since we moved here, but it feels like years have passed! Wickham and I have attended all the parties and plan to go to another hosted by Mrs. _, the wife of Colonel _. She is not as exciting as Mrs. Foster—we had such a wonderful time in Brighton and she helped bring about my current happiness! She is a good friend, though a bit droll at times. When Wickham and I go to such gatherings, I am usually the youngest of the wives and the liveliest! I dance with all the officers and best them at cards. They try to be gallant but only my beloved W can fill that place in my heart. Why a dashing lieutenant even complimented the new lace you sent me for Christmas. I added it to one of my gowns. I did not like the design Lizzy! It was too plain for my tastes! My neighbor Mrs. _ and I were looking at the fashion plates and I had a particular design in mind. She says Princess Charlotte wore the exact material to the Twelfth Night Ball!_

 _Dear W sends his regards and requests you send some coins our way. As much as I enjoy the life of a soldier's wife, we rarely have enough funds to last us through the month. The last donations did not last a week and we barely had enough money left to pay the servants. We had no choice but to hold on to what we had! We do not have the freedom to be as generous as you. Why, you would think that men in his Majesty's army would be treated better! It is such a sad state the sacrifices we must make for the Crown!_

 _Pray, send the monies in as swift a manner as possible!_

 _Yours etc.,_

 _Lydia Wickham_

Elizabeth folded the creased letter into her hand. This had not been her first perusal. Truthfully, she had lost count and had yet to formulate a reply that would address the subject expressed within the missive. Lydia remained the same as ever: young, naïve, and abominably foolish. While she was grateful her sister had not been fully exposed to Wickham's deceitfulness, nevertheless, she wished her youngest sister would exhibit some maturity. Lydia was flighty and her concerns centered to her own needs. The small gift she had sent to the Wickhams was done from a spirit of goodwill that accompanied the holiday season and ought not to have been considered as a consistent method of assistance. She preferred to send gifts already bought out of fear that any sum sent would be carelessly squandered away.

"There we go ma'am! Out of all the dresses I have made for you, I believe I prefer this one," said Mrs. Owens from behind her.

Elizabeth turned her head to the image reflected before her and concurred with the observation. She smiled, feeling the return of her former good cheer. The gown was a soft hue of rose colour; simple, but elegant with a border of flowers at the hem. The skirt glittered against the rays of the sun as she pivoted from side to side for a better view.

Mrs. Owens was Mrs. Gardiner's old friend and dressmaker as well as the woman who had been responsible for Elizabeth's wedding attire. After her ordeal at Bond Street with Madame Lancaster, Mrs. Owens assistance was a welcome surprise. The lady in question had arrived with an array of clothing, explaining that Mr. Darcy sent a letter requesting this season's wardrobe on his wife's behalf. Elizabeth had hardly known how to compose herself when, earlier in the morning, Mrs. Owens and her assistants had been announced. She welcomed them after her initial consternation was dispelled by Mrs. Owens explanations, thankful her husband had found a solution to her difficulties with Madame Lancaster, even if he had been a bit high-handed in his method.

Elizabeth smiled at the image before her. All the dresses she had tried, she deemed worthy to be worn. The fabrics used were of a finer quality but the overall designs and simplicity pleased her immensely. Madame Lancaster had already sent the gown she would wear to the Matlock Ball, out of respect for the countess' wishes. However, the attire brought today would suit her needs until the end of the season.

She expressed her gratitude to Mrs. Owens.

"Oh, think nothing of it, dear!" Mrs. Owens chattered cheerfully as she began to assemble her materials, while her assistants helped her. "I quite enjoyed the process myself, though the request was sprung upon me quite suddenly! But no need to worry, I had your former measurements on hand, the rest was just producing the final result!"

Mrs. Owens continued her prattling until Mr. Darcy entered the room, much to the shock of the ladies. The surprised exclamation from Mrs. Owens did not lessen the awkwardness of the situation nor the greeting Darcy received from the assembled party.

"Forgive me," he said as he stopped in his tracks taking in the activity in the room. Then addressing Elizabeth he said: "In my haste to find you, I did not allow Morris to complete his explanation; had I known you were occupied, I would have waited."

"No, no," Elizabeth assured him and beckoned him to enter. After all, it was not as if he had not seen her half dressed before.

"Are you certain? Am I not bothering you?"

"No, as you see, Mrs. Owens has all but completed her work. There is nothing to fear."

Satisfied with her answer, Darcy made his way to her, nodding briefly in greeting to the dressmaker as he sought out Elizabeth. He maneuvered his way through the room and approached Elizabeth with a mixture of determination and impatience.

Elizabeth had observed his behaviour with controlled amusement, "To what do I owe pleasure your company?" She asked her husband as they stood equally, her height aided by the stool under her feet.

"My cousins have arrived in town along with my great-aunt and uncle. I have just come from visiting with them. We are to dine with them tomorrow."

"So soon?" The pitch of her tone betrayed her surprise.

"Well, I did request a meeting as soon as it could be accomplished," he hurriedly explained.

"Tomorrow, I am to to review the books with Mrs. Carter and afterwards I will meet with Lady Matlock to make our round of calls," she informed him, along with other details which could not be overlooked.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, slightly irritated at how quickly he dismissed her plans but did not wish to cause strife. Beyond his shoulder, the Mrs. Owens and her assistant worked to make themselves scarce but they did not move swiftly enough to Elizabeht's liking. Nor did she wish for them to hear much of the conversation.

"I will see what can be done and make arrangements as necessary," Elizabeth stated and called for Hicks, who had been putting away the new gowns, to assist in helping her redress. The only sound that filled the room was the shuffling of fabrics, as they waited to be afforded the privacy to speak openly.

While she attended to her attire, Darcy had found himself standing before her and being of very little use, which did not aide to their situation - or his awkwardness - and sought to rectify immediately.

"Let me," he said to Hicks as he volunteered his services. He came to stand behind his wife so he could tie the fastenings of her gown.

Now that the room was restored to its former semblance, Elizabeth thanked Mrs. Owens and her attendants as they bid her farewell.

A quiet came over the room as Elizabeth waited for the close of the door before voicing her thoughts. She did not know how she felt about Darcy's actions but did not wish him to think her ungrateful.

"Mrs. Owens' coming today was fortunate," Elizabeth said to Darcy. "She tells me she received a letter from you, insistent that she produce a complete wardrobe and acquire such accoutrements as are needed for the success of my introduction to society."

Behind her, Darcy fumbled with the stays of her gown. "I do not remember wording my request so exacting as you claim it to be."

"Do you not?" She questioned as their eyes met in the looking glass. "I am most surprised you sought her business at all considering you were uncomfortable with her fitting my wedding attire given she does not have an establishment frequented by well-known patrons of the _haute monde_."

"I did not wholly object," his hands dropped to his side after finishing the last fastening, "the matter was between you and your father and it was not my place to interfere."

She turned to face him. "But you did not approve."

He was thoughtful before replying, "you were pleased with her work and needless to say, I could stomach the discomfort if it provided the solution to your difficulties with Madame Lancaster."

She burst in laughter at his uncharacteristically diplomatic answer. "Solutions indeed!"

"Are you upset that I did not tell you of her coming or that I made the request?"

Now, it was her turn to be circumspect, "No, I am pleased you called her to my aid, though I do not care for the method you went about it. As much as the surprise was welcomed, I would have wished for a warning; you seem determined to catch me unawares and you know me well by now that my reactions to surprises are not always wholly without shock."

"I see." He took a step back at her slight censure.

"That is not to say I am in anyway put out by your intent," she reached for his hand, "but in the future, should you decide on a course, I would appreciate the courtesy of your plans being shared with me."

"Then, I have not made a good start with this dinner for tomorrow?"

"No, but then you have been anxious that I make the acquaintance of your father's side of the family for some time. I had not expected it to be soon but much has happened, and at such a pace, I hardly know what to do with myself. Pray husband, you have to allow me a decent amount of time to catch my wits and prepare myself for the constant onslaught of company I am to face."

Despite her truthful, yet teasing reply, he saw the apprehension behind her eyes, similar to the day when she had stood at the entry of Darcy house as his betrothed ready to meet the colonel's family.

"They will come to accept you as I do." He returned her gesture from earlier and pressed her hand in comfort.

Elizabeth smiled at his attempts to placate her worries, grateful for his endeavours. He had shared as many details as he could regarding his father's side of the family. Over the past few weeks, he had convinced Elizabeth that she would not find these members as duty-bound to their position in society as his Matlock relations and more welcoming, despite her lack of connections and a substantial dowry.

"I am fortunate then that my fears will not be so great as they were when I was first meeting the distinguished personages of your mother's side of the family. Hopefully should they follow the example of their predecessors and pursue an inquisition, I hope their pride will not be offended by your choice of bride," she teased him.

"Their pride is secured in worthier virtues, the justice found in the law, or charity towards those less fortunate. There is nothing improper about it." Then he added with a tug at his lips, "do not trouble yourself, your vanity will not suffer from any mortifying inquiries."

"At least in that, I can take comfort. It is good to know there are those in our family who do not constantly bring us cause to worry." She stepped down from her stool and walked to the vanity then turned and addressed him from her post. "I received a letter from my sister, Lydia."

His reaction was immediate, at the mention of the name his lips thinned to form a line as his posture lost its ease, and gave away to a rigid stance, similar to the behaviour she had often encountered when he was in a large crowded room.

"What news does you sister share from Newcastle?" he asked as he fiddled with the ring on the smallest finger of his right hand.

"Nothing of consequence besides dinner parties and assemblies she has attended. She has settled quite well into the society. Her only grievances are at the lack of finances to accommodate the lifestyle she was accustomed to while at Longbourn. She mentions I should continue my charity from Christmastide," she summarized in jest.

Darcy offered no reply.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly. The topic of Lydia and of her husband was one they had not broached often since their betrothal and subsequent marriage. The gift she had sent had been provided out of sisterly duty, out of an agreement with Jane, and albeit, with some concern as to how it would be received. In her heart, the thought of aiding the Wickham's indolence with her husband's funds disconcerted her, regardless of the fact that the money was set aside as her own pin money.

"I had sent some wrapped gifts and a few shillings to help them through the winter, but I never intended to make a habit out of my actions, it would benefit neither party."

Then at last, Darcy responded, "she is your sister and you are privy to her situation, more so than I."

"Fitzwilliam," she implored. His words were disturbingly impassive and useless to her cause. "She is your sister, too. Will we never be able to talk of them without running upon stumbling blocks?"

"What would you have me do, Elizabeth?" he asked, his voice breaking through his rigid composure. "Deny you the right to assist her? For me to do so will only stir your ire; no, I will not have you despise me. Do as you will and be done with the matter."

He turned around, his steps lacking the determination from his entrance earlier as he drew closer to exit the room.

"Is this what is to become of us, Fitzwilliam?" The sound of her voice halted his progress. "Are we only able to speak of topics both of us find easy to discuss and the heavier, weightier concerns, we bear alone on our own shoulders? I do not recall making such a vow when I married you."

Bending his head, he gathered his words to answer her then turned to face her. "I have no solution for you. To pledge your support and provide more of a steady hand to their aid, knowing their characters, I cannot condone but had Georgiana been in that situation—" His voice broke and he left his thoughts unspoken.

Elizabeth's heart was torn at the torment that passed through his eyes. He continues to blame himself for their actions.

She came to stand before him, taking his hand, and wrapped her small ones around his.

"I do not hold you accountable for the decisions of two people who chose not to use their better judgement."

His head shook and he muttered quietly, "At times, I wish I had done more for your sake."

"You did more than Lydia deserved and, had it not been for your actions, I doubt I would be standing here."

"Heaven forbid." He shivered at the thought then pulled her closer into his embrace and told her in a somber, apologetic tone, "I wish I had the correct answer to give you."

Lifting her hand to to meet his eyes, she said impishly, "I did not marry you hoping you had the answers to all of life's dilemmas. Life would have been quite tedious, and I might have grown weary of your sagacity."

A little of his humor returned as the corners of his lips tilted upwards. "Why, then, did you marry me?"

She placed a finger on her chin and tapped it twice or thrice before replying, "It was brought to my attention that your life prior to making my acquaintance was rather dull. The precise description I remember is that there is an object no more awful than you sir," she pressed a finger to his chest, "on a Sunday evening when you have nothing to do. My acceptance of your hand sprang from a desire to save you from the endless cycle you had been doomed to suffer."

Much to her happiness, his mirth resonated across the room at her theatrical reply. "I did not know my life was in such terrible condition."

"Oh, believe me, husband," with some exaggeration, "I have it on good account that it was in dire straits. Between estate matters and dinner parties, you had little to hold your attention."

He leaned close to her ear, and in his low timber, whispered, "if that is the case, would you care remind me why I abandoned my former life as a bachelor?"

She startled, her eyes wide in alarm. "Now? In the middle of the day?" She quickly detached from his hold. "No, no," she shook her finger at him as she stepped further away, "I do have a reputation to maintain as a proper wife. You may have leeway to not follow the strict conduct of a gentleman but I will not place myself in such a situation."

"Is that so?" In a few strides, he closed the gulf she had created between them. "I do not recall you voicing such opinions after our wedding, might I even say you welcomed those said attentions." He offered with a dimpled smirk as he took one step closer to her.

"Why you—," Elizabeth sputtered. She stepped farther away from him as her back pressed against the wall.

"Unless of course the ardor you experienced has so easily evaporated, there is a cure for that." He stretched forth his hands to grasp her, but she anticipated his actions, and sidestepped his attempts and went towards the door before he had the chance to stop her.

"Sir!" She cried, her cheeks aglow at his audacious insinuation, "You forget my position; I have yet to earn the loyalty of your household. What would they think of me if I consent to your requests at such a time-in the middle of the day no less!"

Elizabeth saw the unmistakable look desire on his face and took pity on him. She opened the door and added in her most teasing yet alluring tone. "Fear not, my dearest husband, perhaps in the night, after the servants no longer roam the halls and my duties as mistress of the house are complete-perhaps then I afford a few moments to show you the extent of my affections."

Darcy, not one to turn down such an offer, nor forget, met her teasing glance with a gaze that left no little insignificant meaning to the recipient, and responded, "I eagerly anticipate my patience being rewarded, Mrs. Darcy."

"You may depend upon it," she smiled and slipped through the door, closing it behind her.

Once outside the room did Elizabeth acknowledge her drumming heart and the crushing heat that rushed to her face as she chastised herself, to play his game so blatantly-and encourage it too! She shook her head in disapproval as she touched both of her warm cheeks before taking a moment to see if any of the servants had noticed her hasty escape or the lack of composure as befitting a lady of good breeding. She took a steadying breath and walked down the hall, hoping to regain her equilibrium and put away the scene that had taken place just moments prior. It would not do, it simply would not.

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 _AN: Hope you like it. Please review and let me know whether you like the story and if I should continue. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

_A/N: I won't lie, this part of chapter 4 was very stubborn. Betas helped lots. However, the final verdict is yours to dispel._

 _Last chapter: Lydia's letter troubles and dresses for Elizabeth, and the dear couple need to improve their communication skills._

Trepidations and Preparations (Part 2)

The following day found Elizabeth exiting the carriage with a flury after returning from another outing with Lady Matlock. Their venture had ran its course longer than she had hoped, creating a need for haste. The door of the town-house was open, and the butler, along with the footman, were ready to receive her, yet they barely had time to perform their duties in assisting her out of her overcoat before she requested her maid be sent to assist her as she scurried up the stairs.

Fortunately for the former Miss Bennet, experience with one maid shared amongst five sisters had prepared her to be swift and clever in her toilette. The benefit of having her own abigail lay in superior results produced in a fraction of the time.

Not half an hour had passed before she returned down the stairs at a steady pace to join Miss Darcy in the music room. Together, wife and sister, awaited for Darcy to arrive and then they departed for the Haverths' residence. The ride from _ Street was relatively peaceful. Georgiana was eager to see her cousins and their young children. Darcy equally shared in her enthusiasm, though he was more adept in restraining his excitement.

Elizabeth, however, was nervous, a condition which heightened as the carriage progressed to their destination. Her husband had been anxious she meet the last surviving members of his father's family. He had pressed the point early in their betrothal, yet the opportunity had not presented itself until recently. And she, wanting to please him, was ready to dispense her favor to his family, if not for the cloud of hesitancy that held her at bay.

Yet, her worries were for naught, as the evening progressed. The time spent at the Haverth's would become one of Elizabeth's fondest memories. She had not anticipated to be met with such warmth and generosity as the hosts graciously displayed.

Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Haverth were in every way kind and welcoming. His fair colouring contrasted with his wife's darker complexion. Sarah Haverth, nee Darcy, wore a kind smile and had a jovial yet tempered spirit. They both appeared to be the same age—which was later confirmed as they shared details about their own meeting and eventual marriage. They were parents to three young children and soon were to celebrate a decade of marital felicity. From her observation of their interactions, they behaved as if they were newly and happily wed. They emitted a certain bliss only prescribed to long lost lovers, engulfing those within their presence as if their union was found in the pages of a children's tale.

Furthermore, they each possessed an easy disposition about them which rendered to sooth all of Elizabeth's misgiving as they bantered amongst each other good naturedly. By the end of the visit she deemed the Haverths an enchanting couple in their own right. She found their kindness a welcoming change to the skeptical appraisals she had been the recipient of since coming to Town. They treated her no different, and after so many weeks, often full of discomfort, was she able to lay aside her worries and truly enjoy herself, without cause that each word or action would be examined under careful judgement. This evening, she found herself liberated, and she relished the new-found freedom.

Elizabeth would later admit to Darcy as they sat before the fire in their private chambers that she had become quickly fond of Mrs. Haverth. Her open manners and general cheerfulness aided Elizabeth in reaching such a conclusion.

As for the lady's father and mother, at the beginning, she had not fully comprehended their characters. His uncle and aunt carried themselves in a gentle, subdued nature, but she presumed that to be a factor with advanced years. Yet after having conversed with them, she found, like her husband, they hid their acuity behind a calm appearance.

As she reflected on their discussion, the elder couple had been kind and receptive of her. Their manners, she could not fault and after the pleasantries exchanged, had displayed a quiet eagerness, in their own way, to learn more of their nephew's wife. The time spent with them had only confirmed this notion. The elder Mr. Darcy she had found was an affable men and though age had slowed him down, in mind, he was quite sharp and clever. His wife, had ever been attentive and always on the lookout for him.

Darcy had been liberal in supplying her with information concerning his father's family. The late judge surmised that much earlier and had called on Elizabeth to share about herself. At first, she had been apprehensive to divulge much but the judge had cajoled her out of her fears.

" _Come, come my dear, I have lived long enough to have heard just about everything. I am not concerned of your dowry and what-not, however, what I would like to know is that my nephew married you for all the right reasons."_

After hearing such a response, so kindly and sincerely requested, she could not but indulge the gentleman and his wife, and they in turn, returned the favor. Such discourse, she had yet found, where both parties were equally engaged in an edifying exchange of information with an _avid_ interest taken in wanting to know the other.

Darcy, could only chuckle, amused at her recount of his uncle's candidness, as Elizabeth shared snippets of her discussion.

"Overall," she reassured him, "they were pleasant company and I would gladly continue the acquaintance."

"You were pleased with all them?" Darcy asked, his surprise evident. He had been more concerned with his cousin's perception of Elizabeth than that of his aunt or uncle. Knowing the former would serve as great allies during their stay for the Season.

"Of course. While they were thoughtful and quiet in their manners, they in no way exuded those airs which have plagued me since our arrival in Town, nor did they behave as though they were above my company. I was not peppered with endless questions about my former life, and the conversation flowed freely. It was a welcoming change to be embraced as I am. _This_ relationship I believe has more potential than I had given thought."

"Well then, let me remove myself so that you may lead the charge."

"You have, though you are unaware of it." She chuckled, "I have invited Sarah to join me for tea the day after the ball. We shall have a grand time. I extended the invitation to your aunt, but she was hesitant to give a response given your uncle's health."

Darcy was pleased as he settled into the chair with his book in hand. "I am pleased it all went well. I had not expected such an enthusiastic report coming from you."

"Oh, did you not?"

"Truthfully, I had expected you to be guarded, given your last attempts to garner allies left you spent of your usual exuberance."

"It has," she acknowledged honestly. "Aunt Gardiner warned me my previous ventures to Town would not prepare me for what I would experience. Her words proved to be true and while her advice is sensible, it is comforting to know I can find a few in your circle who are willing to befriend me."

This confession affected Darcy keenly; he did not know whether Elizabeth had thought to share this information with him or if her confession had been inadvertent, born of a long-standing concern. "Why did you not share this with me earlier?"

"I did not wish to pronounce judgement when I have met so few of your friends."

"Your concerns have merit, Elizabeth," he told her earnestly, "and you are free to express yourself as you wish."

"Be as it may, I would not want to repeat the same actions that tainted my perception of you when first we met. Perhaps it is safe to assume that many, like you, improve upon better acquaintance."

"A worthy observation," he noted as he leafed through a collection of the Bard's work.

"But do you know what I found most promising this evening?" she asked with a secretive smile.

His lips curved upwards, "I am afraid I will not know unless you deign to share."

She looked over at him, her eyes shining in mirth. "Hopefully, that after forty years of marriage, your hair will remain a part of your good looks, although it may be somewhat silvered."

"Suppose I am unfortunate as to lose it all?" he teased, "will your attraction be affected?"

"Of course," she cried. "However that will not be the case. Your great-uncle, as I witnessed this evening, retained his locks. I gather it to be a prominent characteristic as I have observed from those portraits hanging in the gallery at Pemberley regarding Darcy men."

"Then, I will do my best to retain 'my locks' for your sake."

"Please do so, I would have you pass along this trait, among many others I admire of you, to our children. I find it would serve them well, should they lack the manners of conversation that plagues their father," she drawled much to Darcy's chuckles echoing about the chamber.

"Believe me, wife, I will see that it is in my power to grant _all_ that you have asked of me. Be forewarned however, that as a mere man, there will be failings, which, I have no doubt you will bring to my attention, and I will take it upon myself to remind you that there is only so much a man can do. The rest is in the hands of Providence."

"To which, my dear husband, I will retort, that I expected no greater exertion than what you can offer. May the rest be answered in prayers and solicitations. I would not have your pleasant mien and handsomeness, which has been bestowed upon you and your father and your great-uncle be lost on my account."

The corners of his lips turned as he shook his head, captivated by her playfulness. "I doubt it would be, you too have a beauty that no other can rival."

"I fear you speak of the wrong person in terms of beauty. Had my sister, Jane, been sitting where I am now, your address would be welcomed and sound."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he quoted.

"Then you are blind!" Elizabeth laughed ruefully.

"Blindly in love and madly so."

"Do tell me, Fitzwilliam, are all the Darcy men so easily affected? Even the women too, for as I had the pleasure to observe this evening, your cousins' happiness was evident for all to see. Even your uncle seems to still hold his wife in high esteem after so many years in marriage."

Here his countenance changed and he became somber. While her question was asked with a mixture of tease and innocence, it brought to him the few memories he had of his beloved parents and the apprehension that had accompanied him throughout much of his adulthood: the fear that he would grossly err in one way or another entering the married state, despite his fastidious attempts to avoid a common alliance.

"I do not believe my father entered marriage with the same mindset as I. It is _not_ unheard of to marry for affections, yet it is looked upon as a singular notion, secondary to the main objective for an acceptable union. Many in our circle often think to strengthen their name or increase their wealth, my father was of the same mind when he first met my mother. However, they soon came to love one another, in time. This is the account which has often been shared with me."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, "I would have, at one time in the past, thought it difficult to fathom such an explanation, of your father but then again if you are capable of falling for Cupid's Arrow, then I suppose the possibility of such a notion is diminished significantly."

He paused for a brief moment, as his thoughts wandered to his parents and to the generations of Darcy men who had lived before him. "While we are tall in stature and foreboding appearances, deep within us lies a heart in need of nurturing. For therein rests the remedy to soothe all the worries and troubles life will surely bring."

"Your family has suffered a great deal, has it not?" she stated with great sympathy, extending her hand to rest on the table that stood between their cushioned chairs.

"We have," he sighed, accepting her hand.

She gathered her courage and beckoned to him. "Tell me more about them-of your mother and father. There is simply more, than their dedication for the welfare of others."

He smiled ruefully at her. "What do you wish to know?"

"Of you. Of the parents who raised you to be the man you are today. Your great-uncle and his family- did you spend much of your childhood equally with them as you did with the Matlocks?"

Darcy drew his breath, answering the last of her questions as it was the easiest. "Not as I would have wished, no. My great uncle raised his family in _shire, the distance between us was great and many of our gatherings were held here in Town as he frequented for his work. When Father was alive, they came to visit Pemberley. For the past few years, my uncle's health has not been the best for travel of any significant duration. Yet, he is the remaining link of what remains of my father's family, beyond Georgiana and myself, the rest have surpassed him to the next life."

To this revelation, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Your father's siblings? Did you know any of them?"

"I had the pleasure of only meeting one." He whispered to her, as he gathered his fortitude to share the dismal account of his family.

"My father, like you, was born the second child. Before him came his sister by two years and after him was his brother. There was another child born but did not live past five years of age. They all grew up together and had happy memories but were lost with time. My aunt died in the same manner that took my mother. As for my father's brother, he was a casualty of war. Between these unfortunate tragedies, followed by the death of my mother, it was no surprise that my father lost all love-and his will- for life. Though I wish he had lived to see Georgina become a young woman and perhaps to have met you."

Her eyes met his and within them contained an anguish, caused by the loss of his parents at such a young age and the burdening responsibilities he had borne on his shoulders, for the most part, alone.

Darcy brought a fisted hand to clamp over his mouth and he assembled his scattered emotions and the memories that had remained locked within.

"You need not share more with me, if you are not inclined to," she whispered as she pressed his left hand between her palms. Her eyes met his, filled with love and adoration and concern for his well-being.

He continued, "The same fate that befell my father was not dissimilar to what followed. I am the oldest, however, there was another before me. Nevertheless, for years after my birth, my mother was unable to have children. Her health never recovered; she suffered multiple failures and two children were lost to her, both born before their time. We were delighted to welcome Georgiana to the family," he smiled warily to her, "I was happy to have a sister but it came with a price."

"Her own life," Elizabeth whispered.

He removed his hand abruptly from Elizabeth's hold and abandoned his seat as an overwhelming flood of melancholy overtook his countenance. He walked the length of the carpet, one end to another as he sought to regain his composure. Then at last he glanced at his seat, though the thought of sitting down would not quell his current distress. He turned and walked a few steps to the fireplace, agitated all the same as he began to prod the coals of the fire briskly, attempting to diffuse his displaced thoughts through other means besides tears, but his will failed him as his eyes betrayed his endeavours as watered droplets fell to the floor.

From her seat, Elizabeth yearned to put him at ease. His back turned to her and his bent head left his posture taut. She did not fail to notice the hand that passed across his face to wipe away the proof of his buried anguish. She had never witnessed such a piercing display nor did she wish to discourage him in his moment of bereavement or from sharing this painful account of his family and its effects upon him. Hence, she sat, determined to listen and help in anyway that would ultimately bring him release, and perhaps comfort.

At last, he spoke, his voice heavy with feeling. "I cannot fully blame my father for wanting to leave this life, knowing the misery he endured. As a married man, _now_ I understand; for life would have lost all meaning, if _you_ were ever to be taken from me."

Elizabeth came to wrap her arms around him, resting her cheek against the blade of his right shoulder.

Darcy leaned into her embrace as he lifted his head to the heavens and gathered his bearings before he circled to face her. She drowned in his gaze, seeing the pain he often masked.

He pushed away the strands that had turned free from her braid behind her ear. His fingers trailing down the line of her jaw as he cupped her cheek.

He cleared the hoarseness from his voice, "There are times a possessive fear overtakes me and I believe this is all a dream."

"It is no dream," she stated fervently. "Neither, do I have any intentions of leaving your side," she responded, the truth of her words expressed in her steady gaze.

A small, hopeful smile lightened his features as he studied the details of her upturned face. "Your eyes were the first characteristic I noticed about you. So bright and full of curiosity and this same light-" he shook his head attempting to form the words needed to express his thoughts, "-it followed you wherever you went. And I being the selfish man that I was, _am,_ thought perhaps I could be deemed worthy to find the same happiness and share it with you."

"You _are_ deserving of all happiness and more! I am honored that it is me you chose and entrusted to be the keeper of your heart."

Darcy's heart rejoiced at her words but the akin expression of remorse compelled him to confess further: "There has been much pain and sorrow, as if a dark cloud has hung over Pemberley for many years." He shook his head and gave her a wan smile. "And to this place, I brought you-one who only deserves joy."

"Let us not dwell on the past, for neither of us can change it. We shall only learn from it and we will endeavor to find happiness regardless of the circumstances that we will face." She spoke in confidence, "you and I, dear husband, will bring joy to Pemberley and chase away the cloud that has hung there and bereft you of many years of contentment."

Hours later as the light of dawn shone through the windows, Elizabeth supported herself on her bent elbow, studying the countenance of her sleeping spouse. A secret penchant she had formed early in her marriage. Before her lay the face of a man whose worries had ceased to exist, his youth restored, at least momentarily, before the demands of life would soon weigh upon him.

She was ever grateful that he had been vulnerable as to divulge a past so painful and potent as to affect him greatly even to this day. Her heart had cried out against the unworthiness he had described. She shook her head, as his words from hours earlier played in her mind. No, none other than he deserves to find peace, thought she, and was equally worthy of the joy life had to offer.

" _For so long I had come to accept my lot in life, until I met you,"_ were the words he had expressed.

" _There is more to life than what you have endured and I pray you, more so than I will discover that promise."_

" _Then let it be so; we will find it, together."_

At length, his eyes began to flutter open as he took in her form directly before him. His lips spread lazily, revealing his pristine pearled teeth and dimpled smile which was rarely seen by others and granted solely to her.

"Have my good looks changed for the worse since we last spoke?"

"No, my love, simply enhanced by the earnestness and vulnerability you rarely express."

"Ah, then I have no cause to worry."

She grinned at him. "Your good looks I have never questioned, but the man behind the facade is, I find, a puzzle. Less so now than when we first met, but perplexing nonetheless."

"Then it is comforting to know that you have a lifetime to sketch my character." He smiled lazily.

"It is. Perhaps after fifty years, I will have managed to sketch half of it."

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 **Notes** :

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," is a quote. Apparently origin goes back to 3rd BC and recent as 1878. Used for creative purposes.

 _A/N: So...vulnerable Darcy? Is he still manly enough? Thoughts? Please review below (and feed my currently bruised muse). Thanks._


	8. Chapter 4 (Part 3)

_AN: Yay! Last part of this looong ch is complete. *Happy Dance*_

 _Last Ch: Elizabeth meets Darcy's paternal side of the family, she finds them kind and there is a potential for friendship; Darcy opens up about his fears._

Trepidations and Preparations (Part 3)

Two days before the Matlock Ball, Elizabeth was agreeably surprised by the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. The Darcys were happy to receive their guests, particularly Elizabeth, who, until seeing them, had not been informed of their coming. They were accompanied by the youngest sister, but one, Catherine Bennet.

Mrs. Bingley told Elizabeth that it had been the work of their husbands to keep it a secret, until it was deemed necessary to inform all parties of their plans.

"'Tis true, sister," Mr. Bingley confirmed, "Darcy and I had been orchestrating this since we last met for the Christmas festivities at Pemberley. We had thought since our idea had worked so well before, another attempt might prove fruitful."

"Indeed, it has!" Elizabeth pressed Jane's hand affectionately. "To have you all here is an unexpected reassurance. How is everyone at Longbourn?"

"They are well Lizzy," Jane answered. "They send their salutations. I was able to pry a letter from Papa and have it here addressed to you."

"They miss you very much," Kitty added, "Papa most of all, though I would say Sir William is a close second. He _bemoans_ often that the brightest jewel in the county had been taken." She mimicked Sir William's voice much to the amusement of the room.

Elizabeth replied, "Upon your return, tell him that I am perfectly content, and were I any more joyful, I might burst!"

"Oh no, Lizzy, nothing terrible can result from too much happiness."

"I might, dear Jane, it is providential that you are here to help me maintain my composure and _act_ ladylike."

Jane smiled at Lizzy's remark, "I promise to do my best in the time allotted for our stay in Town."

Elizabeth, prompted by her response asked, "How long do you intend to stay?"

"The plans are not fully in place, it will depend on Charles' business dealings. He had hoped to see a few matters through."

"Then know that you are most welcome to stay here until the end of the Season. I may have to rely upon your strength and benevolence to see me through until the last day of the ordeal."

"You doubt your own resolve, Lizzy, and you are well on your way to making a considerable impression upon Mr. Darcy's peers."

They finished their conversation and joined the others. There would be ample opportunity to discuss any concerns now that they were once again residing under the same roof. After inquiring from the housekeeper which rooms were reserved for their guests, Elizabeth led the party thither to freshen and rest. Assured of their comfort now in the capable hands of the servants, Elizabeth sought her own privacy.

With a moment to herself, she had time to peruse her father's letter which from the date, had been written the previous day and it read:

 _My dear girl,_

 _I hope this letter finds you glad of heart and well in health and as cheerful since I was last graced with your presence. Though the latter, I have never doubted its consistency. There, the pleasantries are completed._

 _Your dear sister is determined to make a correspondent out of me, her perseverance is to be commended. I may also mention that knowing you were the recipient aided Jane significantly in her quest._

 _Tell me Lizzy, how well do you fare? It has been nigh five months since I last saw you. You deserve a longer letter than this; but it is my unhappy fate to seldom treat people so well as they deserve. Perhaps you can convince Darcy to return you to Longbourn for a fortnight and I can determine for myself as to how well he has been treating you as his wife._

 _I doubt you need me to relay any matter; your sisters are better equipped in providing you the necessary details concerning the events that have taken place. You mother too, on occasion, I wager, though I doubt her correspondence is found edifying by the recipient._

 _Suffice to say, much has altered since you were last here. Never had the thought crossed my mind that I would lose three daughters within the span of a year. I may at least take pride in that - as your mother does - though it was not my own doing, but I have been in the process of remedying my passivity. Your remaining sisters are developing pleasantly under the right instruction. They both needed the attention I had failed to give them in the past. You were correct my dear, away from Lydia's exuberance, Kitty has found her voice. She is more like your elder sister; the resemblance, thought at first subdued, is clear now that I took the time to make the observation._

 _Mary has taken a greater interest in the management of the household and assists me frequently. I do not know how much time I have on this earth, but I will do my best to rectify for my negligence and leave your mother some savings should the unfortunate occur. I do not wish to have her fully rely on the generosity of your husband and Bingley. I, too have my pride._

 _There, I believe I have said enough to satisfy your curiosity and Jane's orders._

 _Take care Lizzy,_

 _Your Papa & etc._

His adieu was charming, very like the dismissive manner she had been accustomed to from childhood. Elizabeth could recall a time when she would have been fortunate to receive _one_ of the three letters. Since her marriage, she was glad to learn from the reports her sisters sent and even her Gardiner relations the pains her father had taken in amending his former indifference. He was gradually improving as a correspondent, though not with the alacrity she preferred. However, as was to be expected, there no longer existed the same closeness between them that had once marked their interactions.

She could still find comfort in her father's book room, it had been her haven for years, and she could still speak with him on numerous topics, but there had been a material shift. However, she did not hold him in the same regard. He would always be her father and she his daughter, but she could no longer overlook his behavior and his treatment of her mother. Nor his disinterest where her younger sisters were concerned. In her own way, she had come to terms with this long-standing revelation and it resulted in her diminished respect of him. She had not candidly proclaimed this verdict to anyone but in her heart, she knew it was the truth of the matter.

Within her arose a nostalgic sentiment at the thought of visiting her home yet knowing it would not be the same as it was before. While a pang of jealousy rose in her heart that Mary and Kitty experienced this new change in their father, she could not fully begrudge them what was rightfully due after years of neglect from both of their parents. She only wished a similar intelligence would reach her ears regarding her mother.

~8888888~

Darcy entered the sitting room that adjoined their chambers. From the distance he looked upon his wife's countenance as she studied the contents of the letter. There was a somberness about her that quickly disappeared as he called her name.

She stood up, her usual cheerfulness in place as he approached her.

"What does your father say?"

"Nothing of importance, only that Longbourn is a great deal quieter nowadays. He also wishes to know when we will visit but in my reply, I will inform him that will not likely happen as soon as he had hoped."

Darcy furrowed his brows. "Why is that?"

"Are not our plans after the Season already fixed? We had agreed we would travel for our honeymoon - though _you_ refuse to tell me of any of your plans," she expressed with a certain degree of dissatisfaction.

"Then why spend all that effort in an attempt to surprise you?" He grinned at her.

"I suppose it should suffice to know that we are to return to Pemberley for the Harvest."

"Yes," he confirmed, "that is the general plan afterwards."

She sighed heavily, "I feel at a disadvantage Mr. Darcy. Suppose I was to make my own plans, without informing you?"

"Suppose I have an inkling as to what these plans of yours might be?"

Elizabeth gave him a skeptical glance and raised a daring brow at his reply, then retorted: "Are you a great reader of the mind now?"

"No," said he, "but I would think I know my wife well enough."

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "Well then, tell me, do not hold me in suspense!"

"You wish to visit your family. Do you not, Elizabeth?"

Her sudden playfulness gave way to the growing thought that had preoccupied her mind moments earlier. She bit her lip and fiddled with the skirt of her dress. The idea of spending the summer exploring new lands with her husband, as promised excited her. Yet, on the other hand, she could not ignore the gnawing desire to see her family after months of absence.

The latter won out. "I do."

Darcy closed the last distance between them, his towering figure bent as he smiled gently down at her. "Then you only have to ask. There is no need to suspend one visit over the other."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Truly?" she blurted out.

She saw the earnestness in his eyes, yet he went on to answer her question. "It has been brought to my attention how remiss I am as a husband to you _1_." He laced her fingers with his. "Dearest, if there is anything you want or need, you are more than welcome to ask it of me and I will do anything in my power to make it happen. If you wish to see your family, I only ask that you allow me to accompany you."

She beamed happily before impressing upon him her gratitude. "It is fair recompense after spending time with yours."

He chuckled, "your point has been duly noted."

"Will a trip to Longbourn in anyway hinder our honeymoon?" She asked, as the lingering worries of disturbing his plans troubled her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds can manage Pemberley for another fortnight without much inconvenience and we will still return in plenty time for the harvesting."

"Oh Fitzwilliam! You are too good!" Her arms tightened about his neck as she displayed her delight.

Once out of her embrace, he reached for her hand and placed it in the nook of his elbow. "Come, I have a score to settle with Bingley at the billiards table this evening."

She laughed and shook her head at his enthusiasm, wondering how she had come to marry such a riddle of a man.

While her husband and her new brother remained below stairs attending to their game after supper, Elizabeth had bid Jane good night after spending a considerable amount of time discussing those subjects in which only two close sisters can relay to one another in confidence. Jane had confessed to her that the short journey from Netherfield had left her feeling more worn than usual and remembering the hour that was upon them and her duties as a hostess, had shooed her sister to bed.

There was one other matter that she wished to put to rest: Lydia's letter. Jane had informed her earlier that she had sent more funds to the Wickhams on several occasions, knowing full-well that her youngest sister and her husband were more than likely to live outside their means.

"We cannot encourage such behavior, else they will fail to change their actions and abuse our generosity," Lizzy said.

"Neither can we leave them destitute. As much as we dislike Wickham, he is still our sister's husband and though we cannot condone Lydia's behavior, she is still our sister," pleaded Jane.

Finding a suitable answer had been another matter of concern that evening between them and while not so easy, they had come to an agreement and Elizabeth took it upon herself to share the decision with Lydia.

 __ April 1813_

 _Darcy House, 12 Portman Square, London_

 _Dear Lydia,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and your husband well. Forgive my tardy reply - I have not had sufficient time to formulate a reply until now. So, you see, I can sympathize with you: the duties of married life are most demanding and require that correspondence wait until due time._

 _Let me first express my happiness that you have been accepted into the society in Newcastle. I have never doubted your capacity to make new friends, you have always been the most exuberant of us all. As your sister, I am glad this trait has served you well._

 _As to the household matters, let me assure you that it is possible to manage within reasonable means. While our mother struggled in economies, she did lay a foundation to follow. She always set a decent table for her family and guests, and she always managed her servants in a worthy manner. If she exceeded her income, it was only due to unnecessary expenditures. This lesson, I hope, you will come to learn as you once again seek assistance. You will come to know-if you have not already-that your exuberant and engaging personality will always serve you greater, more so than a French cook or another trimming of lace._

 _Now, concerning your request, I am surprised that you have managed to spend the funds Jane and I sent so quickly. I shared your letter with her and we have come to a mutual decision. While you are our sister and we do love you, that in no way permits you the liberty to ask for financial support from us as you wish. You have always had a problem managing your accounts. We challenge you to overcome this, Lydia. It will serve you and your husband well in life._

 _As to our agreement, please, specify your requests for help. We will not provide funds to you directly, but we will assist you in your needs. Whatever items are needed, we will see that it be provided to you, including directly paying for the salaries of your household servants. Simply put, Lydia, you have yet to earn our trust. How is a sum of a hundred pounds spent so easily in a matter of three months with no accountability?_

 _I give you leave to be upset with us, but we will not suffer from it. As you mentioned in your letter, you are no longer an unmarried girl, but a wife. The responsibility of those under you is yours to bear. I understand that your circumstances have changed with your marriage, but this ought not make you despondent, nor dependent upon others. After all, you were eagerly determined to embrace the situation which led you to your present union, wholly without regard to your family. I trust that, with effort on your part, and Wickham's, you will find a reasonable accommodation to your living. We must remember that your husband's salary exceeds many others, not to mention the assistance provided by Mr. Darcy and our dear father, which is sent your way on a consistent basis. Seek the counsel of other wives, heed their advice. I am certain you will manage._

 _Perhaps, after reading the above, you will find it a far cry from what you were expecting as a response. However, I will say this: I am neither Mama nor Papa. I will not encourage such indulgence and neither can I sit in silent indifference. I do want to help you Lydia; Jane and I wish it, but under no circumstance will our aid be given in order to further an exorbitant lifestyle._

 _Contemplate on the terms above and, if agreeable to you, we will proceed._

 _Yours & etc._

 _Elizabeth Darcy_

She waved the finished letter gently back and forth so that the last of the ink would dry. Tomorrow, she would have Jane read the missive and hopefully her sister would agree with the reply. Perhaps, given her tender nature, Jane would find her response to Lydia and the terms of the agreement expressed stringent, yet Elizabeth could not ignore the troubling apprehension that revisited her from the past. Lydia had _willingly_ abandoned her friends and thrown herself in the mercy of Mr. Wickham. Regardless of her ignorance, she had not taken care to think twice as to how her actions would have affected their family-and had she _not_ been found, by Mr. Darcy, _all_ their family would have suffered in dishonor.

 _Jane and myself, most of all, knowing that any opportunity to enter into an acceptable marriage would have been materially ruined, let alone marry men who held us in esteem_.

This last pervading thought impressed most heavily upon her: knowing that her current happiness had almost been jeopardised by the foolishness of others. Elizabeth could not- _would not_ tolerate such an interference again. Yes, Lydia was her sister and _yes_ she still, in her own way, remained immune to the consequences her actions brought. However, she refused to continue to treat Lydia in the same manner that had almost led to their family's complete and utter disgrace in the eyes of society.

She had learned from Lydia's actions, more so now given the persons involved. Her husband's name, which in turn was her own, she would not have it compromised, nor allow him to endure any cause as to worry. He had already done more than enough to restore her family's reputation.

Then, the other matter as concerning Lydia, was Wickham. To aid Lydia, was to aid _him and his decadence_. She could not plead ignorance concerning his character. Furthermore, the very thought of sending her own pin money, supplied by her husband, knowing full-well that _not_ all of it would be used honorably nor appropriately bothered her. It was as if she was indirectly aiding Wickham's misdeeds and her conscience would not let her rest if she ever found herself in such a position.

With one last perusal of the letter, she set it upon the desk, hoping that though her reply was firm, it would be received as she intended for it to be. After all, she did not doubt that Wickham would one way or another find himself reading the contents within. If so, he could hardly mistaken the message expressed. Any thought of their past shared friendship as he had alluded to when visiting Longbourn no longer existed. She only tolerated him, for Lydia's sake. The letter complete, her only concern now was the Matlock Ball and her desire to proudly represent her husband.

Elizabeth glanced across the room, alerted as the door opened to reveal Darcy. His evening attire replaced by a night gown covered under his floor-length robe and the sash tied about his waist. He came to stand behind her as she felt herself embraced followed by a trail of soft, tender pecks down the column of her neck.

"How went your game?" she managed to say after her faint laughter subsided.

"You will be happy to know that I won two of the three games tonight and few coins to boot!" He proclaimed, his proud grin evident from the corner of her eye before he bent his head against her shoulder.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into him, savouring his attentions. "Poor Mr. Bingley, he must think you a terrible host after such a loss."

Darcy found a way to answer between his ministrations."Bingley excels at billiards as I do at chess. I am happy to have bested him. Who is to say that my responsibilities as a host should deprive me of a few winnings?"

"By all means, do not let me impede upon your celebration." Her letter well-forgotten as the last of her worries were erased as she now found herself in his company.

"I was hoping you would join me," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth shivered, unable to reply until she formed a coherent thought, yet the growing smile on her face only affirmed her delight at being the object of his affections.

He came to stand to her side and offered her his hand as she rose from the chair and met his burning eyes.

"You are insatiable, Mr. Darcy."

"For you, always."

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 **Notes:**

1(Col F, ch2 when CF tells D he failed his wife is the reference I'm alluding to.)

 _A/N: Thoughts on E's letter to Lydia..._ _As always, please review and let me know what I am doing right, wrong, etc. Even grammatical mistakes. How else will I know if you don't tell me? :D Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

_AN: It's been a long few weeks and Lydia was stubborn to be captured in the below.  
_

 _Last Chapter: Elizabeth's reply to Lydia and the Bingleys are in Town!_

Insignificant Matters (Part 1)

Wickham growled a curse under his breath, releasing his hold of the letter to Lydia, ignoring her incessant chatter concerning the contents within. The heels of his boots clicked against the wooden floor as he walked to the window, frosted with ice. Spring seemed a long time coming to this part of the northern country or perhaps winter was waging a ferocious counter attack against being overtaken. He crossed his arms in an attempt to ward off the chill which permeated the small room. The last of the coal for the month had already been used the night before yet more had been brought to keep the warmth of the house. However, he knew that the servants were not ignorant of their financial situation or the general discontent felt below stairs given the growing disparity of funds. Neither were the few servants ignorant of the circumstances their master and mistress faced to compensate them appropriately on quarter days. This had placed a burden on him as the funds that _should_ have been used had already been spent on personal, frivolous pursuits.

A fleeting thought had occurred to him that he might abandon the situation as he had before. Each escape, his past had been left behind. From Derbyshire to Ramsgate then London. Yet recently Hertfordshire via Brighton more specifically had been different. He had succeeded in leaving his troubles behind him, except the last.

" _You will no longer be able to run away as you please. You will serve under Colonel - and he will apprise Darcy and myself of your conduct. On this rests the agreement. I am not opposed to the punishment rendered to those who abandon their fellow countrymen; the consequence is rather effective for one such as you. Debtor's prison,* I believe will serve to change your behavior if you do not take the opportunity to do so now."_

Colonel Fitzwilliam's warning rang resoundingly clear in his mind. He was trapped with no route of escape to be found with the watchful eye of the colonel upon him, Wickham knew had no standing.

His thoughts frequently turned to the day Darcy had found him with Lydia, and the immense sense of gratification and superiority he had felt when negotiating with Darcy the terms of his marital arrangement. The days that followed had become the opposite of what he had originally anticipated. He had rather thought himself clever, forcing Darcy's hand up to one thousand pounds before he would agree to walk down the aisle to save the innocence of one Bennet and restore a sense of purity for the others. It was not to be. His nemesis had brought reinforcements.

Darcy had stood beside his cousin, readily agreeing to the colonel's demands as the last days of his bachelorhood were finalised with the stroke of a pen and the clamour of wedding bells the next day. He had no plans, there was no escape. All that remained to comfort him were the drinks shared with his companions, together with wagers placed against the same. Occasionally, he consoled himself with an eye and a smirk for the girl serving them.

The wooden panels of the house creaked with the cold, reminding him of his current position. He paced from one end of the parlor to the other. The confining walls were a constant reminder of the situation in which he found himself. To be saddled with such misery because he had dallied with a fool of a girl while Darcy enjoyed the attentions a more worthier sister gnawed him. _Darcy,_ he cursed the name, _always after my trinkets, while he has me locked in this cold hell._

Of his new sister, he had not expected such a response, nor had he thought that she would refuse their first request for assistance. He had originally presumed that the bond of sisterly affection would have greater weight with his former friend, and it had led him to rely on the thought that she would offer her support. Darcy likely poisoned her mind where _he_ was concerned.

" _You will not lay a hand on her. You will not force anything from her. You will treat her, as if you were in truth the gentleman my uncle intended you to be."_

His steps punctuated every syllable that left his mouth. Colonel Fitzwilliam came to a halt as he glared menacingly at him expecting the agreement that Wickham grudgingly gave. He had often relied upon his natural abilities to escape any difficult circumstance, but here he found himself well and truly caught. He and he alone was held responsible for the circumstances which led to his marriage and he alone would be held accountable for any unpleasantness that might affect Lydia in the future. It was this thought of unforeseen entrapment which was the cause of his current occupation amongst other matters that plagued him and the solutions he had often used to his remedy were not readily available as before. The consequences would be much too severe for his liking.

Wickham was gripped with a deep sense of disquietude, one he had not felt in many a year. He blamed Darcy, who had procured the necessary documents, then stood silently by as he suffered harassment from Fitzwilliam. Furthermore, he had no doubt that his old friend would have acquainted his wife with the terms agreed upon for him to marry her younger sister. Had he not? Elizabeth had come to know the whole truth about him. The letter was proof!

He was utterly destitute both of funds and support. More than one creditor had begun to grumble about his lack of reimbursement.

Having no other immediate source to suffer as the recipient of his rage, he vented his spleen at his wife.

"Why were you not circumspect in your letter?"

He watched her blink, her brows arched in utter disbelief and astonishment at the accusatory tone he bore. "You told me to ask for money!"

"Yes!" he cried bitterly. "But did you have to go on and on about what we had done with what they had given us!"

"I never mentioned nothing of the sort! Did you not just read the letter?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "If you did not like what I wrote to Lizzy why don't you take it upon yourself to write to her?"

She rose from her seat, angered at his words and made straight for the door.

"Lydia!" he barked at her retreating form, yet she did not heed his voice.

"I fail to see how this is any concern of mine!" she fumed petulantly. "It is hardly my problem that you spend what little funds we have on your stupid drinks and card games!" She stomped out of the room, her steps echoing against the floor.

He drew a deep breath, annoyed at her petulance. He had no interest in the views she expressed, and found another method to wash away his discontent, a bottle of wine and his thoughts for company.

~8~

Lydia shut the door behind her, savouring the relative peace found in the bedchamber. She thought of going to Mrs. Parsons, the lady was always sympathetic to her causes, but it was still too early to call upon her. Overcome by anger and frustration, she sank down on the bed, staring at the furniture and fading wallpaper. Her few possessions dotted the residence, some of which she had brought from Longbourn. There were, of course, other items of quality that her mother had sent her; the remaining furniture, leased with the house, were reasonable items; cheap things serving to contrast the dull coloring that characterized her new home. A distinction to the ease of life she was privileged to enjoy during her upbringing.

Her fingers fiddled with skirt of her dress, another relic of her former life. Everything seemed to indicate to one factor: there was nothing she had gained of significance since she attained the title of Mrs. Wickham. Either it had been hers from Longbourn or purchased by her uncle for her wedding in August. Her bonnets, she had procured accessories-little frills and laces with her funds, but nothing materially significant to indicate her new status.

She closed her eyes and laboured to put away those reflections but the tears escaped, landing steadily as droplets soaking her clothing. She had not once thought that this would be married life, the dullness of managing household accounts, constantly arguing with Wickham over what little funds they had. The façade maintained among company only served to hide the underlying reality that was now her life.

 _You chose this life Lydia, learn to live with the consequences of your actions._ Those were sentiments Lizzy expressed in the letter. She snorted as she repeated them to herself. As if her elder sister could ever understand her situation well enough to offer such pearls of wisdom. What would she know of exceeding her income? Of eating food that was poorly prepared? Or how the cold chill wind might rattle the house?

 _How dare she! How dare Lizzy! She married to a man of ten-thousand a year recommend economy while enjoying all the comforts life had to offer. She probably had a good laugh at my expense while reading my letter_ , Lydia thought to herself, _celebrating my ruin no doubt_. _How could Lizzy be so unfeeling?_ _A large house full of servants. A cook to produce food worthy of consumption. The comfort of all life had to offer while I am here trying to maintain what little dignity I can hold onto without rendering any assistance?_

 _Dignity, honor. The moral bearings Mary would preach on incessantly,_ she shook her head _._ She had lost it, along with her virtue when she left Brighton with Wickham. Her innocence, a thing of the past she could never reclaim had been taken by him! A man who now treated her with open disdain at his worst and veiled indifference in company. He had gone so far as to befriend other women and, even now, sought their company. He might accuse her of being ignorant, but she was hardly blind. Her husband was losing his interest in her.

She laid her head down on the bed, wrapping her arms about herself. The liveliness that had marked her character had been replaced with a somberness which, in general was foreign to her cheerful character. Yet the gradual realisation of the utter bleakness that was beginning to consume her surroundings was ever present. That night in Brighton when she agreed to elope with Wickham, she had not once pictured herself in _this_ situation. She had not pictured the future at all-only the fun to be had in the present moment. For once, the crippling sentiment of regret overwhelmed her. _The first to be married and the youngest of all_. Her pride had been great, but her folly had cost her all that she had known. She was angry at him and deeply so. _That he would accuse me! As I have been the one spending all the money! Fool!_

Yet the voice inside her did not fail to condemn her as well. Truly, she felt cheated. For never once had she thought herself to be here; in cold, dreary, sullen Newcastle. So far separated from her family and friends. _It was his fault. Why do I need to write to Lizzy to help us? Do we need her help or Mr. Darcy's like he had done before?_

An answer did not come quickly enough. Yet the deep acknowledgement she had harbored, hidden deep within the dark recess of her mind came forth. Fed by months of observations as the skepticism of her marital affair was brought to light and the adoration she once thought she felt for Wickham, and he for her, began to evaporate. _Now_ , she felt sullied and discarded by him. Yet she would not utter this personal revelation to a soul, let alone come to terms with the reality of it herself.

All she wished for was a moment to return to her former life and perhaps _once_ , she would mind her sisters' words. Perhaps, she would have heeded them.

"Lydia," she heard Wickham knocking the door just before he turned the handle.

She remained silent, unmoved with her back to the door, facing the mist-covered window overlooking the streets.

"I am off to the _mess_ ," he announced, his voice carrying through the barrier into the room.

She did not respond. Nor was she surprised that he would flee soon after an argument, the distance between them was becoming her constant companion. He would probably return late in the night, or perhaps on the following day, drunk and penniless, hanging from the shoulders of fellow officers who were kind enough to haul him home.

Yet she was glad that he was gone. His absence was better than watching him drink and hearing he blame _her_ for their current hardships.

With the last of her tears disposed of, her frame of mind began to improve. She sat up and wiped away any evidence of her misery. _I shall_ _not be bested, neither will I allow Lizzy to have the final say concerning my affairs._ She gathered her courage and steeled herself. _If she wishes me to live with the consequences of my decisions, then I will show her I can and will. She will not win this quarrel._

Feeling an enraged determination rise within her, and the return of her defiance, Lydia descended to the parlor to write notes to Kitty and her mother. Even in the tepid spring of Newcastle, she still had allies to help fight her cause. The battle had just begun.

Taking her purse and counting the coins within, she calculated the amount needed should she spend some funds while she went out. The letter was given to the maid to post. Her mother would happily assist her-she was her favourite daughter after all.

~88888888~

"Thank you," Darcy responded gratefully as Elizabeth handed him his cup of coffee, hot and with a drop of sugar cube as was to his preference.

The morning after the Matlock Ball found the Darcys resting in the comfort of their chambers. There was a peaceful quiet that filled the room as Elizabeth returned to her seat across the small table from him. Her first ordeal in society had passed, serving as a rite of passage to be welcomed by his peers. At last, could the hesitancy subside as she looked forward to inclusion in his circle and the bonds of new friendship she was so eager to form.

He felt her eyes on him and gladly returned her gaze. For a little while she sat there, growing more relaxed in the morning sun, before moving to fill her plate.

"Is there any news worth reading?" She asked as she sliced through the contents on her platter.

Playfully, he replied, "If you wish to know what was said of last night's festivities, you will have to wait for callers. But you have no cause to repine; you were a tremendous success."

"From where did you gather this information?" she asked with a smile.

"My own observations but I have no doubt it will be confirmed by the newspaper tomorrow or the day after and you can judge for yourself the veracity of such an assessment."

Elizabeth shook her head. "And you had me believe the opinions in gossip columns are of no interest to you."

"One must learn to discern what is of value and what is irrelevant. As for my reputation, it has survived another day."

Elizabeth smiled brightly; releasing her breath, she said, "So we have survived our first foray into society?"

"You did splendidly," Darcy praised her, "I wonder why you had to worry at all, you are more than capable, my love, as I know you to be."

She blushed under his praise. "You did well yourself for one who rarely makes effort to converse with strangers and, as always, you were quite a sight to behold!"

"Well, I am glad you had the opportunity to admire those good looks which you find pleasing. Though you saw fit _not_ to a few days earlier." Darcy lifted a curious eyebrow as he glanced her way. "One would almost think I had turned into a hideous beast to cause you to hurry away with such alacrity."

Elizabeth raised her head at his implication, "I assure you, an ugly beast you are not, but everything has a time and a place. As for me, I had no wish to return to a state of undress when I was required elsewhere. After all, we found a means to atone for my unexpected flight and you expressed your satisfaction eagerly."

"I will require more than one such remedy to assuage my pride, which I fear, has not yet recovered from a grievous blow."

She cleared her throat before returning to her meal. "You had best read your newspaper and I should finish my breakfast."

He followed her advice and found his place on the page. "If you wish, though I had thought you would want to know, the last details of our trip for the summer have been finalized," he mentioned with an air of unconcern.

Elizabeth raised her head, alerted by his words. Darcy had been adamant to provide as little detail as possible concerning their honeymoon travels. "To Longbourn?"

Darcy lips spread mischievously. "Yes, we still will go to Longbourn to visit our relatives after the Season. However, afterwards, the plans have been sorted out."

At this, Elizabeth knitted her brows. During their betrothal, they had concluded any trip during the winter months would be unwise and had decided Pemberley would offer the solitude they had long sought after a trying engagement.

"Do you have a particular destination in mind?"

Darcy turned the page, seemingly preoccupied with the paper. "I was hoping you would find the Scottish Highlands suitable as the continent is still unsafe for travel."

"Scotland?" The pitch of her voice rose, her shock evident.

"Yes." Darcy lowered his paper and glanced at her, studying her reaction for her approval or disfavour. "The plans are in place but if you prefer another destination-"

"No, Fitzwilliam," she beamed at him, "I could not have thought of a better place. Truly, it is a wonderful surprise."

Darcy released his breath as all the uncertainty he had felt departed. "I am glad you approve."

"When will we go? Where will we stay?" She could not contain excitement and he was happy to indulge her.

"We will leave immediately after visiting your family. We will return to London," he said decisively. "Then, we will sail to Dundee and take a carriage to the Matlocks' residence, Latham Manor, in Perth. We will be there for two, three days at most before journeying north to the Highlands where we will spend the remainder of our time."

She shook her head in amazement. "You have thought of everything, have you not?"

"Nothing escapes my notice."

"No indeed, I dare say you have the eye of Horus* himself."

His ears reddened at her small tease. "Be glad I do not have his nose as well."

Elizabeth looked aghast. "Oh no! I like your nose, it fits very well with your aristocratic bearing."

"Thank heavens you approve," Darcy grumbled as she smiled impishly at him.

"How would you describe Latham Manor?" Elizabeth took another bite of her food.

He pondered for a moment before responding, "Idyllic."

Elizabeth did not miss the nostalgia that crossed his face as he reminisced about his childhood.

"My first visit was with my parents soon after my first birthday; after that we summered there every two or three years. My last visit was four years ago with Georgiana. Since then I have not returned."

"Why so?"

"A trip I had thought would include only family turned out to be an extension of the season. My aunt and uncle had invited several families. The experience was unpleasant to say the least. Fortunately for me, only you will be accompanying me on this trip. The rest of the family will visit later in the year before returning home."

"Surely one visit did not taint your affection for the place?"

"No, I have enough fond memories to outweigh those which are less agreeable. "

Darcy went on to explain that the house was situated on hill near the mouth of the River Tay as it coursed downstream into the sea. "Latham is very much like a palace but smaller in size. The second Earl of Matlock married the only daughter and heir of a baron. With this union the Matlocks expanded their country residence in that part of the north."

He described his escapades as a child much to Elizabeth's enjoyment as she attempted to conjure suitable images of a younger Darcy. "The setting lent us inspiration. There was not a game we played that did not involve a king or a knight fighting many a battles and conquering foreign lands. My father had great fondness for the land as well; it is where he met my mother."

She smiled absorbing this bit of information concerning his parents. He rarely spoke of them and she had often relied on what she might learn from Georgiana, Mrs. Reynolds, and other servants who remembered the late Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. It pleased her greatly that he would be so humble as to lay himself open before her. She welcomed his confidences which, as confidences are wont to do, added to their intimacy.

"Then I shall look forward to the happy memories we will make."

He folded his newspaper and discarded it on the table, "Who was it that said we have to wait until then to make memories?"

His eyes twinkled with mirth as he came to kneel before her, the last of her breakfast forgotten on the table.

"How can I make memories of a place when I have never been? Here there is no scenery to aid my imagination. Alas, I fear, there is no remedy for the blank canvas of my mind's eye."

"Then let me paint the canvas as I am familiar with the land."

"I would have you do so, but you seem rather distracted at the moment," she countered as he christened her face with another sweet kiss.

Darcy paused his attentions and drew from her, a breath apart between them. His eyes holding hers with intense clarity before shifting, as he searched unto the beyond. He glanced past her shoulder as the vision of snow capped mountains rose before him, bright and speckled in white against the canvas on an endless blue sky as he first beheld the vision. The cover of his eyes fell gently as he became lost in memory, reminded of human frailty before such grandeur. The works of famous artists held no weight against a scene composed by nature herself. From the landscape to the songs the birds sang, all was in alignment, all was perfection.

She found her voice, calling him back to her. "Scotland, dearest."

His eyes fluttered open as Elizabeth re-appeared before him. His voice was low, full of reverence as he struggled to capture such beauty in words. "It is like no other place I have ever been. Majestic-hauntingly beautiful."

" _Beautiful landscape! I could look on thee_

 _For hours,-unmindful of the storm and strife,_

 _And mingled murmurs of tumultuous life._

 _Here, all is still as fair-the stream, the tree,_

 _The wood, the sunshine on the bank: no tear_

 _No thought of time's swift wing, or closing night_

 _Which comes to steal away the long sweet light,_

 _No sighs of sad humanity are here."*_ _1_

"I did not know you favoured the works of Bowles," she said, matching her whispered tone to his.

"Not as much as others, I grant you," he offered as he spoke, his volume returned, "but in this circumstance, he does justice to what cannot so easily be described."

"I would think a native son would be far more capable of capturing the beauty of his homeland?" *2

"Yes, but then I would agree with Aesop's claim that familiarity breeds contempt. Is it not possible to enjoy a thing all the more when one lacks the opportunity to experience it often? I would argue that those who are often exposed to such beauty fail to appreciate it with time, while others like myself enjoy it all the more."

"Such a general assumption should not characterize _all_ men. Suppose there are those who are blessed by such a view daily and are inspired?"

"Perhaps there are, but I find that it is man's nature that we tend to tire of what is common and when we are removed or separated then does the yearning heighten."

Elizabeth held her position. "My argument still stands, I find that though I lack the experience you have, I might yet comprehend something of your feelings through the words of another, one who hails from the land up north and daresay, more in earnest."

"To whom do you refer?"

Elizabeth slightly tilted backwards. "Mr. Burns of course."

"Ah! Well-"

"I have seen a volume of his works in the library. Perhaps you should re-acquaint yourself with his writings."

"I have perused that book and while I find it enjoyable, Mr. Bowles' poem comes the closest to capturing my own experience, whatever his inspiration may have been."

He then continued: "Mr. Burns descriptions, while apt, only serve to paint a portrait of the landscape for one who has never been. The question here raised is how a man's view might alter once he has stood before such unrivaled beauty. Does he continue to believe that humanity has a superior claim or discover what has always been the truth: men cannot do justice to what nature has already mastered in the arts."

"You have considered this carefully."

"I have," he affirmed. "Our shared love of nature led me to choose the Highlands as our destination. While we might have enjoyed the antiquities of Rome or Athens, it seems likely many will embark upon that journey. We might yet choose to venture there at some future time, but given our desire for solitude, I concluded the north would better suit our purpose."

He placed his hands firmly on her waist as he pulled her to the edge of her seat. "I also find that despite your zealous ambitions to make me better, I remain, as ever, a selfish man," he finished with a roguish grin.

He found that particular spot behind her right ear, sensitive to his touch as she gasped at his attention. She tilted her head forward, her hair cascading on the sides of her face, trying to discourage him, but he would have none of it.

"I have no interest spending the summer burning inside the city gates, especially not after this Season," he declared decidedly.

He trailed down the column of her neck, her thoughts unraveling until she called to him, "What then of Mr. Burns, is he to wallow outside after such a cold, unsympathetic rebuke?"

Darcy, alerted by her voice, paused his ministrations to tend to her question. "No," he began indifferently, "his works, like others, have a place. At times I struggle to relate to the simplicity he so frequently entwines into his works, as it differs vastly from my own upbringing. However, I grant him this: he captures the essence of human nature. While I do enjoy the tapestry that enshrines our privileged life, I cannot forget that I too am a farmer; it is how we make our living."

"There is a sense of commonality that ties all men, regardless of stature," she replied. "From time to time, a reminder is necessary that we ought not to think too highly of ourselves. Perhaps then, you should be encouraged to dispel your selfishness."

Darcy shook his head in disagreement. "It is rather difficult to 'think highly of oneself' when I have felt neglected of late, Mrs. Darcy. Despite fittings and endless calls, I would have hoped to have captured my lass' attention as Mr. Burns did his. Alas, mine only turns her head when I become a literary critic or when I stir her ire. It was never my intention to become such a tedious boor so early in our marriage."*3

Elizabeth's laughter chimed across the room. "Never had it crossed my mind to associate _tedious_ and _boor_ with your character. You are in possession of many qualities I find endearing. Your brilliant mind is one but more so, your heart."

"Do I now?" he asked with a shy smile, wishing to quell the uncertainty that often accompanied his raging emotions where his wife was concerned.

He sought her dark orbs, framed beautifully on her sun-kissed face, for the approval he had longed claim as his. For her happiness was his ambition and her delight had become his pursuit.

Elizabeth returned his gaze in full measure. At times she was frightened by how dependent they had become of each other's approval. A half-year had made her desirous of his praise and adoration. Yet her former self could not reconcile the weakness that now consumed her life. Her happiness circled about him as she came to grapple with the meaning of genuine affection. A lingering voice inside warned her of the plausible consequences that came to those who wore their hearts upon their sleeve and left such an intrinsic makeup of a being so willing to place their own fate into the hands of another. However, this is what her heart had yearned for, those wishes whispered into the night, fear of speaking such thoughts in daylight would only rescind them forever into non-existence. This yearning of love so true, of flames of fire, love as strong as death and commitment that would never waver despite the currents that would pursue them; of a tenderness so pure that would house the life they chose to lead. This is the life she had sought. He was the seal upon her heart.*4

"Truly." She responded at last, wholeheartedly as she confirmed this abiding truth.

The sheer force of joy spread upon his countenance caught her breath, never ceasing to remind her of the boy hidden within the trappings of responsibility. She returned the gesture, sincerely, as ever a bride still besotted with her lover.

Darcy's eyes glanced at at her full lips, seeking permission. She happily gave her consent as she leaned into his embrace.

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 **Notes:**

*Debtor's Prison: Where people couldn't pay their dues ended up. Life example: Charles Dickens' father. It was not a nice place.

*Mess: tent with tables OR an INN set space aside for regiment men.

*Horus: Egyptian god.

*1 On a Beautiful Landscape by William Lisle Bowles

*2 My Heart's In The Highlands by Robert Burns

*3 O once I lov'd by Robert Burns

*4 Song of Solomon 8:6

 _A/N:_ _The chapter_ _ _is a bit longer than usual._ __As always, please review and let me know what you think._ _If you see glaring mistakes, point them out etc. I value your feedback as a novice writer. Thank you._


	10. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

_A/N: Betas did a great job cleaning up the below! However, I did fiddle a little.  
_

 _Last Chapter: A glimpse into Lydia's married life. Darcy and Elizabeth enjoyed a quiet morning after the ball; and Darcy shares his surprise for their summer trip._

Insignificant Matters (Part 2)

Downstairs, in the parlour, Miss Darcy was found playing the role of hostess to her brother's guests and a most unexpected visitor: Lady Matlock. She gathered her courage, her hands tightly strewn on her lap to prevent the nervousness from revealing itself in present company.

"Aunt, would you care for some tea?" Miss Darcy asked, her voice cloaked with conspicuous trepidation and thus betraying her endeavors in exhibiting any modicum of ease.

"Of course." The countess gave a pitying glance to Georgiana, her current state, a stone throw away from unraveling.

Lady Matlock complimented her niece for her solicitousness, attempting to subdue her evident distress. Her ladyship's visits of late were mostly centred on her missing nephew and his wife, often failing to pay Georgiana the attention due during her calls. On this occasion, however, since neither Darcy nor Elizabeth were down, she was determined to give Georgiana her fixed consideration and compensate for her unintended negligence. Smiling kindly, she asked Georgiana about her studies and received a recount of her performance. Lady Matlock listened in earnest, delighted to hear of her report, though it leaned heavily towards her musical accomplishments. Regardless, Georgiana's disquiet did lessen as she became more animated in relaying her personal interests.

The countess then turned her attention to the young lady sitting next to Mrs. Bingley, who she had been informed earlier was the second youngest of the former Bennet sisters. No different from Georgiana, when addressed directly, Miss Katherine also offered a broken answer. Lady Matlock attributed Miss Bennet's hesitation was due to her inexperience and lack of exposure in mixing with polite company. She pitied the girl and gave her a respite by directing her query to the eldest sister who was clearly more apt in the art of maintaining some sort of discourse. Mrs. Bingley, as always, was the model of tranquility and composure, went on to supply the countess with the answers she sought. However, between the sipping of tea and refreshments offered, a certain discomfort was felt throughout the room as Lady Matlock tempered her vexation at her nephew's absence. She had been informed earlier that the master and mistress were still in the house. Yet, a quarter of an hour had passed and still, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had yet to make an appearance. She applied to the housekeeper and enquired in a rather brusque manner as to further discover the reason for such a delay caused by their continued lack of attendance.

"Ma'am, the master and mistress will be arriving shortly," Mrs. Carter admitted, having returned with a suitable answer.

Lady Matlock tilted her head in acknowledgement of this disclosure before the housekeeper offered a curtsey and left the room. She then resumed her conversation with Mrs. Bingley, clearly the most capable person present able to respond coherently, and Mr. Bingley, with his usual cheerfulness, added his own thoughts to the conversation. With the formalities attended to earlier and small talk addressed, Lady Matlock went on to ask as to what had led them to journey to Town. To this, Mrs. Bingley replied that they had come to support her sister and her husband to attend his business. Mrs. Bingley also confessed her hope in seeing her aunt and uncle throughout her stay.

Lady Matlock nodded. She remembered having made the acquaintance of Mrs. Darcy's aunt and uncle from Cheapside the previous autumn when her nephew had hosted a dinner to introduce Elizabeth to the family. Though far below her station, she had found Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner to be a kind, affable couple. There was nothing wanting in their manners or expression; they seemed quite fashionable and informed, though she did not take to their ties in trade with any degree of enthusiasm. _But_ that could not be changed, they were Darcy's relatives now. Regardless, and more importantly, they carried themselves in a worthy manner; a distinction that _some_ often failed to have associated with their name even among her own sphere of influence.

"Have you had an opportunity to visit with your family since your arrival?"

"No, ma'am, we had planned on visiting my aunt this afternoon."

"Well, if you do, pass on my greetings to them."

"I will. Thank you," Jane said softly.

They continued their conversation until it was disrupted when Mr. and Mrs. Darcy walked into the room.

"Aunt," Darcy greeted her with a kiss, as did Elizabeth, and then took an unoccupied seat. "We had not expected you today. Have callers not yet arrived at your doorstep?"

Lady Matlock made her displeasure known. "I would not be surprised if they had, but I had hoped to congratulate you both on last night's success."

Elizabeth offered their apologies. "I hope we have not kept you waiting long."

"Not too long, dear." She replied with a strained smile. "The reason for my visit is simple," she began, as she declared to the room. "I wanted to pass along the compliments of the duke and duchess, as well as to reiterate my own to you on your success last night."

To this Elizabeth glanced sharply, and expressed her gratitude to Lady Matlock.

The countess did proceed to point out the finer details of some acquaintances or others who had expressed their interests to know Elizabeth better and the reasons why such introductions should continue beyond the previous night's festivities. For the most part, Darcy carried the conversation with his aunt, as he was familiar with the persons mentioned. Elizabeth added her own share, often questions for further clarification as she attempted to keep count of all the names spoken. The other members congregated could not adequately contribute and therefore sat in silence.

Satisfied with her impromptu visit and a last reminder that a few of those guests from the ball would undoubtedly call upon them either today or over the following days, Lady Matlock stood and bid the party adieu. She called upon Darcy to escort her to her carriage and he obliged.

Never one to mince words, immediately when they were beyond hearing distance, Lady Matclock voiced her disapproval.

"It is quite unlike you, Fitzwilliam, to keep me waiting unnecessarily," she shook her head in reproach as they made their way down the corridor.

"Had you informed me of your coming, I would have been ready to receive you," he replied.

"That should be no excuse for you not to perform your duties to your guests."

"The hour is nigh early to be calling and so soon after last night's festivities. Are my wife and I not permitted to enjoy ourselves without the fear of having company? This house has an excellent staff. I am confident they tended to your needs, as well as those of my guests in my absence."

Her ladyship remained, however, unsatisfied. "There is no time to dawdle around. Much is at stake and you had better play your part if success is the result you desire."

Darcy halted their progress and glanced at her, looking somewhat aggrieved. "Aunt, when have you known me to behave in such a manner? You have always respected my attention to duty and those claims of virtue you find so endearing, I adhere to meticulously - I do not dawdle.

Having resumed their gait, he added, "I was hoping to regain some of my spirits after your ball. You know well enough such events do not suit me compared to others."

"Your preferences will have to wait until the end of the Season."

"As I am well aware," said he, "but I do prefer to rest on occasion, mind you, and enjoy a quiet morning reading the paper."

She turned to him slightly, a frown still etched on her face. "Is that all the explanation I am to receive? A simple paper kept you above stairs? For shame, Darcy!" She shook her head in admonishment and proceed to lecture him. "Your concern should be about the events that will take place to further your wife's assimilation to our circle. Georgiana's entrance to society will be assessed on how well Elizabeth was received. Your children's future -the Darcy legacy- is also dependent on Elizabeth's success as is the rest of our family."

"You must think I take all this lightly," he cried.

"Based on your conduct this morning, your presumption would be correct," the countess replied. "But knowing you, it would be unreasonable to offer such a verdict. Men, in general terms, hardly know of the weight put on a woman to uphold the family name. A wife shares that same responsibility as her husband, if not greater. However, society does not afford us in equal measure the same leniency that is allotted for the tendencies of men. Women are not often permitted such forbearance.

"Unfortunately, they are not," he affirmed in agreement and graced her with a small smile. Her ladyship returned the gesture.

"Therefore, it is incumbent upon you, as well, to assist Elizabeth in learning to uphold those virtues that were instructed to you by your parents. Even if those duties you find, at times, cumbersome to perform.

Darcy glanced down at her with a curiously raised brow.

"The duchess is hosting her annual benefit," her ladyship informed him. "She _will_ extend an invitation to you and your party. Can I rely upon your attendance?"

"I see no reason we cannot," he tentatively offered, aware that declining the invite was disparaging to the Duchess of Chadwick and the primary reason they had called upon her to assist in their efforts.

"Excellent," she smiled, pleased with the general outcome of her morning visit. "Richard had shared that you were rather," - she searched to an acceptable term - "bothered when they dined with us. I had feared your better judgement would have been compromised with such a perspective."

"I can overlook a slight offense for the greater good."

"Well," Lady Matlock patted his arm, "take this mindset with you to Chadwick House as you will find the setting filled with guests who are more colorful compared to the usual company we keep."

Darcy pursed his lips, failing to conceal his growing scowl while the countess continued: "I had hoped Georgiana would have been able to attend given the musical influence of the event, but she is better left behind, at least until another subdued gathering which would suit the company of innocents. I do not believe she is prepared for such an appearance."

"No, she most certainly is not," he clipped decisively.

The countess detached her hand from his elbow to be assisted into her wrappings by the footman.

Her outer attire in place, she took Darcy's arm once again as he escorted her down the front steps into the waiting carriage.

Darcy went on and assisted Lady Matlock into the equipage and shut the door of the vehicle. He stepped back and offered a solemn wave.

"Until Chadwick's soiree, Aunt."

"Be on time, Darcy," she echoed one last clear instruction from her seat before the equipage rolled down the street.

~8~

Darcy gladly took the steps up into the house to find Elizabeth awaiting him at the entrance which led to the eastern corridor that housed public rooms suited for entertaining visitors. The slight strain that covered his features melted the moment he laid eyes on her. Charmed, he took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back on her knuckles.

"For a moment you had me believe callers would be accepted here at the entry or did you want to personally dismiss them before they had settled for a plate of refreshment?" she teased playfully.

He chuckled lightly as he led her back to the parlor, "No, my aunt merely wished to relate that the duchess will issue an invitation and our presence is required for her benefit next week."

"Oh?" she uttered, further puzzled as to why this information had not been relayed to her directly. "Were you loath to inform her ladyship that you would accept?"

"I had no reason to decline _and_ had I found a sound reason, it would, nevertheless have contradicted with our plans for the Season. Nor would it serve to our favor to turn down this invitation or any other from Chadwick House, as much as I might be tempted to do so."

She did not respond immediately.

"Elizabeth?" Darcy asked with concern.

"It must be quite important of an event that Lady Matlock need remind you to attend," she replied with a little humor.

"Yes, some of us do have to be roused to perform for strangers and indifferent acquaintances alike," he quipped as they entered the room.

~8~

Not a quarter of an hour had passed after the gentlemen had left and the second caller arrived. And much to Elizabeth's delight, she eagerly welcomed Mrs. Haverth.

After exchanging greetings with Elizabeth, the lady declared, "I hope you do not find my coming intrusive, but I was eager to come and congratulate you and of course meet your sister."

Mrs. Haverth briefly turned to the only person in the room she was unfamiliar with, Kitty, and smiled kindly at her.

"No, I would not have asked for another more welcomed caller than yourself!" Elizabeth assured her, and went on to perform the introductions.

They settled into their seats and the conversation immediately turned to the previous day.

"I had a splendid time last evening," Mrs. Haverth expressed happily, "and it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Bingley."

Jane replied likewise, desirous to further the budding connection.

Elizabeth was glad for the kind receptivity the Haverths had displayed and extended to her dearest sister and confidante. Of Sarah Haverth's character she had yet to fully decipher, but there was a promise for a life-long friendship. She did not come to this conclusion simply because she was determined to render such an endorsement, but rather the ease and happy manners which characterised both their personalities. The rest, she was convinced, would fall into place.

The conversation turned to the various persons who had been in attendance at the ball.

"We can find your insight useful regarding some of the illustrious personages from the ball." Elizabeth began, "I hope you can tell us more of them. I am at a slight disadvantage you see: there is only one of me and numerous members whom I have been encouraged to befriend. They already know of me - yet I hardly know of them, nor can I recall their names!"

The room dissolved into laughter before Mrs. Haverth could respond. "Do not be too harsh on yourself, you will come to know them, and _some_ you might even regret having become acquainted with!"

"All the more reason you are here!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "While I pride myself in having sound judgement, there are times I have failed to apply it appropriately."

To this, Elizabeth exchanged a knowing look with Jane, who smiled sympathetically in return.

Mrs. Haverth stated that she was more than happy to offer any information of the people she knew and which acquaintances should be avoided or kept at a minimum. They covered an array of characters and Mrs. Haverth shared her perspective as she familiar with some of those persons that Lady Matlock had raised during her visit. When the topic had been sufficiently addressed, they then talked of other matters until Mrs. Haverth stood and declared she must depart, but expressed her wish to meet with the present company soon. Elizabeth reminded Mrs. Haverth of the invitation she had issued when they had dined days earlier at her residence and planned to keep the engagement when the _business_ * after the ball had subsided.

The day progressed as the callers drifted in and out of Darcy House, Elizabeth found a handful of them matching those descriptions which had been discussed earlier with Mrs. Haverth or addressed by Lady Matlock. As the time allotted for calls drew to a close, she had grouped the persons into various categories. Those whom had impressed her most included Mrs. Swinton, a widow, who had been accompanied by her brother and a kind, genteel couple, Mr. and Mrs. Fields.

The callers she had determined to wholly avoid included a middle-aged man, Lord Spencer and his wife. The gentleman, it could be argued, at one time had a pleasant appearance and his attire aided in forming to such a conclusion. Unfortunately, his manners could not be regarded in such a pleasant light. Furthermore, he had an ominous glint in his eye which followed each question and on more than one occasion made Elizabeth and Jane shift in their seats. He exuded a determination and devoid of the harmlessness that relayed previous callers and those who would come after him and his lady.

His wife was another matter altogether. She looked to be a good decade younger than her spouse yet possessed quite a capricious temperament and a staunch tongue for idle speech. Lady Spencer willingly supplied her life story while her husband tried to unearth the finer details of Elizabeth's and Jane's own past life. He was not satisfied with the ambiguous recounts formulated to appease his particularly probing nature. Elizabeth's displeasure at the couple became evident as Jane rose to combat the charge of what served to be a blatant inquisition from the gentleman and the foolish prattle from his wife. In her husband's absence, Elizabeth's veiled annoyance only increased as she dealt with the unpleasant task of keeping them entertained. On more than one occasion had she wished for Darcy's immediate appearance and desired he come to relieve her of certain visitors. The current guests being the most prominent on that contemn list. All that Elizabeth and Jane were left to do was sit patiently, listening to the indiscreet, meddlesome talk until Lord and Lady Spencer finally announced their leave. Their visit had tested Elizabeth's forbearance, and whether they had adhered to the requirement of time allotted for calling, she cared not. To her, they overstayed their welcome; and their comportment in no way aided in changing her decided opinion. Greatly relieved was Elizabeth when they stood to depart and when the offer to return the visit was requested, she displayed a small, strained smile as her mind argued against such an overture but society dictated otherwise.

"Dear heavens!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she leaned onto the cushioned seat and gazed upwards. "What an odious couple!"

"They are quite interesting," Jane conceded in an artless manner, though the last guests had also tested her saintly patience.

" _Interesting_ would not begin to describe them! What did she see in him as to warrant a marriage to such a man? I am grateful neither Kitty nor Georgiana had to suffer through such company. Perhaps I should have followed their example and left you to greet the guests," she teased Jane.

"I hardly think they came to see me," Jane replied mildly. "As for Lord and Lady Spencer, we will never understand, though they seem rather happy with each other's company."

Elizabeth stood from her seat and began arranging her skirt, "Hopefully they were the last of today's callers. Come, I think we can afford to leave a little early to see our aunt."

No sooner had she said these words did a footman enter the room with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst at his heels. Upon seeing them, Elizabeth, already weary of her duties as hostess and depleted after an insurmountable amount of guests had walked through her door, gathered her bearings and politely received them.

"Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley, what an unexpected surprise."

Jane stood and followed her sister's example, though her greeting was more genuine in its delivery.

"Dear Jane!" Miss Bingley greeted as she embraced her brother's wife. "How good it is to see you."

Mrs. Bingley demurred her thanks and turned to address Mrs. Hurst. The Bingley sisters took their seats as Elizabeth signaled for a serving of refreshments be brought forth.

The awkwardness that had dissolved with the last attendants' departure returned in equal, if not greater force, and it was felt by all in the parlour.

Elizabeth had not been in Miss Bingley's company since her wedding to Darcy. In truth, she had _not_ sought out the lady's company, nor saw the need to entertain an indifferent - at one time inimical was rather an apt description - acquaintance. After all, London certainly was _not_ lacking in creatures who carried about in similar fashion. _But_ as Miss Bingley was Jane's sister through marriage and she was fond of Mr. Bingley, civility called upon Elizabeth to act in a rational manner and put away the mutual aversion that overshadowed their connection. Rising above her ire, she asked after their well-being and nodded when they responded in various terms that they were well and in good health. Mrs. Hurst shared of their travels to Town for the Little Season in November after the wedding and the following month when they had gone to Scarborough to visit with relatives. Miss Bingley chose to add that their return to Town had been weeks prior in February.

"Louisa and I were eager to rejoin the festivities in Town and renew our friendships," she elaborated, "particularly our close attachment with certain members of the _Ton_."

Elizabeth in turn took a moment to summarise her own proceedings since her arrival in London. "Mr. Darcy and I have been occupied ourselves with events of the Season. We have not had the opportunity to entertain much of late. Lady Matlock kindly organized a ball for my introduction to society and these past weeks has been assisting me with all the necessary preparations."

"Yes, the ball - how did it go?" Caroline asked, unable to disguise her interest, "Lady Matlock's reputation certainly precedes her."

"It went well, I suppose," Elizabeth gave the measured response, adding, "Lady Matlock was pleased with the results; and yes, she is gifted. There is no denying her talents. She is quite adept in navigating society. In that regard, I am grateful for her support."

Mrs. Hurst offered a sincere reply. "We are glad to hear that you are doing well and are in-keeping with the activities Town has to offer." She glanced over to Caroline. "We too have been busy ourselves."

"Yes, we have just come from visiting my dear friend from school Miss Simmons. We had thought of calling on you soon after, since we received a letter from Charles telling us of his arrival to Town the other day. I had rather hoped we would have an opportunity to see my brother as well."

To this Mrs. Bingley assured them that they might have an opportunity to see him. "He left earlier with Mr. Darcy and they should return soon."

Miss Bingley replied happily at this information and explicitly stated her desire to await for her brother's return. Elizabeth was tempted to sink further into her seat but decorum bid her to maintain her composure and administer her duties as hostess to the guests.

Time wandered slowly as they conversed on every topic under the sun - those concerns in which each could contribute with equanimity and not stir another into ire. The various activities they had attended, shopping expeditions, and the like. Miss Bingley expressed her interest in renewing her friendship with dear Georgiana.

"Is she home?" Miss Bingley pressed on.

"She is somewhere about the house, perhaps attending to her studies. She and Kitty may join us if they choose to do so," Elizabeth answered her.

"Oh, yes, Miss Katherine is in Town," Miss Bingley stated pensively "How is her experience? Much different from Meryton, no doubt. I do believe she will benefit greatly from being exposed to a more refined society,"

"It is good to have such exposure," Jane was nimble enough to extend an olive branch before Elizabeth could cast a mordant rejoinder, "but each offer elements the other lacks."

The matter was discarded as Mrs. Hurst returned the conversation to the events in Town. "Have you yet been able to attend a function at Almack's*?"

"No, I have not yet had the pleasure," Elizabeth replied somewhat impatiently as the small tares of her exasperation began to show.

"I do hope you get the opportunity to visit." Miss Bingley expressed. "There is no gathering more fitting for young ladies than those employed by Almack's and the society there cannot be found wanting."

"Should Lady Matlock deem it necessary for us to attend, then I defer to her opinion," Elizabeth remarked, ending the discussion.

Miss Bingley, being a lady of some means of sense and having experience being a guest many a time, asked about a subject more agreeable to the other members, most particular, she thought, to the hostess.

"Have you had the chance to ride in Hyde Park, as it is fashionably done?"

"No, Miss Bingley, I have not. You must remember, I prefer to walk."

"How can I forget?" cried she, "It is, after all, one of your more pronounced qualities."

Elizabeth only smiled and held her thoughts in check, not wanting to appear unseemly. It would not do, for Jane's sake - and her own - to be too easily provoked and quite so soon while in the company of the lady.

"Mr. Darcy, at least, must adhere to the practise on occasion. After all, he is conscious of performing his social obligations."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I must caution you on your praise for my husband, Miss Bingley. You are too quick to give it when the merit has yet to be established. As for Mr. Darcy, he is not fond of attention and therefore prefers to join me and we take our walks in the early morning hours."

Miss Bingley looked dismayed, yet managed to regain her composure and pressed her point. "Yet, he must attend from time to time."

Elizabeth simply reiterated, "When he deigns to perform the service, he does. Though I would not dare excite your anticipation."

Satisfied with the response, Miss Bingley moved on to another topic and addressed her brother's wife. Elizabeth sat back and let Jane carry the conversation, making observations, if asked, while she awaited for her husband and Mr. Bingley's return. She took pleasure that hopefully the sisters could be persuaded to leave them in peace after they had seen their brother.

The arrival of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy was preceded by their chuckles and amused articulations accompanied by the echoed footsteps against the marble floor as they made their way down the hall. However, their diverted expressions varied as they stepped through the entryway to find the congregation of wives and sisters. Bingley greeted his sisters with his usual genial enthusiasm while Darcy schooled his features and bowed in greeting to them, bearing the reserve he wore far too often.

Elizabeth beamed in relief when her husband took the seat next to her. Darcy recognised the mixed appearance of slight displeasure and apathy etched on her pale features. He furrowed his brows in question. Elizabeth emitted a sigh as she pressed his hand affectionately, transmitting to him her current state of ennui. Darcy gave her a sympathetic look before they turned their attention to the present company as Bingley happily carried on, asking after his sisters.

Miss Bingley did not take long to censure her brother for the indecipherable letter that he had sent about his visit to Town.

"Seriously, Charles," Mrs. Hurst added her own chastisement. "Your letters are impossible to read. You should be more diligent if you wish your message to be received as you intend it to be."

"Yes, quite illegible. We were hoping you would have joined us at Grosvenor Street during your stay in Town. It would have been delightful to welcome you and Jane into our merry little party," Caroline added wistfully.

Bingley grinned apologetically as he sat next to his wife. "My enthusiasm got the better of me," he told them with utter modesty. "Darcy and I had already agreed on the details of our stay as we both knew it would bring happiness to our wives."

To this, Caroline grudgingly acceded to their better judgement.

"But I am glad to see you both and we can visit as often as you like while Jane and I are Town these few weeks," he offered.

They went on to speak of those details which could not be relayed sufficiently by letter and Miss Bingley was more than happy to recount to him all she deemed necessary for him to know and her sister adding her own thoughts. Once their need to see their brother was satisfied, they could not offer another reason to prolong their departure. Thus, as society strictures dictated, they took their leave, but not before Mrs. Hurst extended an invitation to dine at Grosvenor Street soon.

Bingley answered for Jane and himself: as guests of the Darcys, they were under their hosts' direction, leaving Elizabeth no other option but to accept the invitation on behalf of her party. They briefly discussed the dates available to come and dine and agreed upon the set appointment. Satisfied with this reply, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst left the house and went on their way.

With the last of the callers for the day now departed, Elizabeth was at last freely able to dispose of her duties as mistress temporarily; and in doing so informed the room's occupants of her and Jane's desire to visit Cheapside. The afternoon hours was still upon them and concluded that there would be ample time to return in the evening and sup. Fortunately this night was free of any social obligations and they would spend within their own household. The carriage was immediately called for; Kitty and Georgiana were notified and invited to join their sisters. Both were agreeable to the idea and displayed their enthusiasm accordingly. The ladies quickly dispersed to gather their bonnets and outer apparel for a late afternoon visit. The gentlemen went to the study to savour some of Darcy's excellent port but not before they passed their greetings to their wives to give to the Gardiners. Soon the ladies of Darcy House found themselves in the carriage, as they made their way to Gracechurch Street, each readily anticipating _this_ late afternoon visit.

© 2019 by Arendelle C

 **Notes** : **Part 2**

*Business: Old English for busyness, occupied etc.

*Almack's: An exclusive gathering during the Season run by a group of patronesses. One needed to have a voucher and suitable, well, exceptional connections in order to be given an invitation.

Morning Calls: A form of etiquette in Regency Era. Generally from mid-morning lasting to 3 in the afternoon or even longer. The calls at minimum were 15 minutes and could go longer, given the intimacy the caller shared with the host (and hostess).

 _A/N: Hope you don't mind another long chapter. Thanks for reading.  
_


	11. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

_Last Ch: Elizabeth and Jane entertain callers the morning after the Matlock Ball._

Chapter 6 : Decisions, Decisions (Part 1)

Mrs. Gardiner gladly welcomed the ladies of Darcy House into her home, particularly Jane and Kitty. The letters she had received from them concerning their family, she found heartening, yet could never compensate for the physical presence of her beloved nieces. The pastries had been brought to consume, the children brought down to acquaint their cousins with their antics since the last time they were all together. Their exuberance was tampered after the visit and not soon afterwards, Mrs. Gardiner requested they return to the nursery. The four little Gardiner's saddened, implored their mother that they wished to spend time with their guests. Kindly, she told them that they would have another opportunity the next time they visited. Nonetheless, they were not placated by this news. Miss Darcy asked of the hostess whether she and Kitty could entertain the children and resume the game they had played since she and Elizabeth and had last visited. Mrs. Gardiner agreed after both ladies affirmed that they were up to the task.

With the absence of Miss Bennet and Miss Darcy, Mrs. Gardiner, in her usual insightfulness, gleaned from her nieces all that had happened at the ball. For Elizabeth, it was a moment to truly be free and express her opinion of the characters that she had met. She recounted the dances, three of which she had danced with Darcy, and once with her brother Bingley and new cousins. The state of her toes, she was happy to report had not suffered by the lack of expertise from any of her partners. Supper, on the other hand, did not live up to the same expectations. While her companions during the meal had been her own husband, the Colonel and the Viscountess Hawthorne, and a pleasant elderly widow. The rest of their companions were foolish and insincere, and proved to be vacuous conversants. Her expectations for the affair waned as she yearned for the return to the ballroom if only to avoid their odious company. As for the couple across from her, they had served to be guests who had called earlier in the day. Concerning them, she offered her honest opinions much to the shock of Jane and their aunt's amused smile.

"They were more irritable today than yesterday during supper, at least then, they had ample means to distract them from talking!"

"Lizzy!" Jane called to her, aware of the guests that Elizabeth referred to.

Mrs. Gardiner held her composure but the mirth was evidence in her eyes as her niece recalled the troublesome guests.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "'Tis true, I care not for their company. I would have tolerated them better if I did not have to suffer their constant displays of inanity."

Despite the supper arrangements, Elizabeth conceded having learned the most proper technique of handling fools from her adept companions, agree with the person and then change the topic immediately. For her case, the viscountess had led the charge on the discourse for most of the evening, leaving the other members to contribute when they chose to do so. She found it charitable how the persons sitting next to her conversed rather eagerly as not to leave room for the insufferable couple who had sat among them to respond and if so, rarely. Her only consolation was Lady Matlock's reminder that some guests were invited simply more for their usefulness in spreading the news about the success of the ball and _not necessarily_ for their brilliance of mind. She did accede to her audience in finding some amusement at the ball as there was no short variety of characters she had met at her first exposure to a large gathering of society. Elizabeth languished for her father, who would have enjoyed the sport of studying people and their singularities. This was one of the few pleasures that could be derived as she was paraded about Town.

Mrs. Gardiner enquired as to whether a few acquaintances could be furthered. Elizabeth replied that there were a few people that she would be interested in getting to know better and had great potential for friendship. She confessed that she had a list of acquaintances she wanted to pursue, her only dilemma was that she could not remember all their names.

There was a freedom of openness that Elizabeth found within the confines of her aunt and uncle's home. There was no need to be Mrs. Darcy, she was as before: simply Lizzy. And so it was this Lizzy, who after enumerating all the details of the previous evening's festivities, set out to rid herself of the discomfort that had plagued her since morning.

She had yet decided what to make of Lady Matlock's compliment, she confessed.

"She seemed to have meant no ill will and was happy with your performance." Jane offered and Mrs. Gardiner agreed.

"Then why did she have to relate to Mr. Darcy the invitation, should it not have been mine to address? If she wished her flattery to hold merit, she would have shared the details with me as it is now my responsibility to handle the social engagements of the household along with the management. Unless she thinks me ill-equipped for such a task."

To this her companions glanced worriedly at each other before Mrs. Gardiner replied, "Perhaps Mr. Darcy did not relate the full conversation. It is too soon to speculate and you had better wait and ask him yourself, Lizzy. Do not be too quick to pronounce judgement without being fully aware of the details, it will do you no good."

Elizabeth sighed as she plopped herself into the seat, acquiescing to her aunts recommendation. "I do wish you had come to the ball, your companionship was missed."

"Oh, posh," Mrs. Gardiner gently dismissed Elizabeth's remark away. "From the details you have shared, you were in excellent company."

Elizabeth passionately defended against this conclusion but Mrs. Gardiner stood her ground: "Our presence would not have been welcomed; it would have been to your detriment." This point, she expressed clearly to her nieces.

"It is better that Jane and Mr. Bingley were in attendance to support you, Lizzy, and it is better this way as they too are in the same process."

"To be examined so closely, so circumspectly only for a meager nod of approval to be sent my way." She shook her head forlornly. "And if I am out of step, then I face their wrath. As if they themselves are above repudiation. Oh, it is all in vain!"

"Tis is only for a few months, for the sake of keeping up appearances." Mrs. Gardiner comforted, "I had rather thought you would enjoy the absurdities that accompanies such frivolity."

"I did-I do!" She defended. "Though not when I am the source of the spectacle."

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled at her niece as if she was the same age as one of her children. "All of us must share in the amusement one time or another. And when you have passed the test, it will return to what it has been: you enjoying company and laughing at the singularities of others. Society is always fascinated with the peculiar and after their examination of you is complete, they will move on to the next oddity. It is the way of the world."

Elizabeth took her words with great comfort and looking forward to the day she would no longer be held under such exposure. The topic of conversation turned as Mrs. Gardiner, ever meticulous offered more refreshment to her eldest nieces.

"Are you all right, my dear? You seem unwell." Mrs. Gardiner glanced over at Jane in scrutiny, her attention caught as she returned her plate to the table. The food had barely been touched, the cup still half-full from on the table.

Jane tried to ease her concerns. "I have been careful with my intake of late, perhaps some of the food I consumed did not agree with me."

Mrs. Gardiner pursed her lips, but decided to let the matter go, she had her own assumptions but would await further evidence.

* * *

The gathering after their return from Gracechurch Street was a peaceful affair particularly for Elizabeth. She was most happy to stay home this evening with her family. The topic of discourse concerned the myriad of callers who came to Darcy House. She also took a moment to scold her husband on his absence whilst she dealt with a few troublesome visitors. Bingley came to Darcy's defense, stating that their visit to the club had been purposeful and he had enjoyed reacquainting himself with his friends. Darcy went on to inform the ladies that his friend, Mr. Raleigh and his wife had arrived to Town.

"Mr. Raleigh?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, did I not share about him?"

"Not that I recall, no."

"Well," Darcy set his utensils on the down and wiped his mouth, "he is a friend of mine from university. He was responsible for assisting new pupils acclimate during their first year. I was lucky to have had him, others were not so fortunate."

Bingley chuckled, " _Too_ true."

"Are we to be entertained by fond memories of your antics while at Cambridge? I had thought you both were the studious kind." Elizabeth asked at the foot of the table.

Darcy and Bingley glanced at each other before they erupted much to the curious looks of the ladies, "Did I ever give that impression, Lizzy?" Bingley asked, "If so, you give me more credit than deserved, Darcy was more fond of his books than I."

"Bingley, as always, is too modest. While his writing may be at times indecipherable, he is more clever than he shows."

"I tend to favour taking my lessons taught outside of the classroom," he replied.

"And did they prove to be useful?" Jane sweetly asked.

Bingley blushed, and offered a vague answer. "Some proved advantageous, others are to be ignored and never to be repeated."

Clearing his throat, Darcy took hold of the conversation and steered it back to the ladies' visit with their aunt and uncle and they passed on salutations from the Gardiner's while Georgiana and Kitty recounted their antics with the children.

* * *

Later that evening, before preparing to sleep, found Elizabeth sitting before her vanity as she tended to her hair.

"What did you find at Brook's this afternoon?" She asked Darcy as she brushed through another curly strand.

"Nothing of consequence,'' replied he, coming to sit beside her on the bench, facing the opposite direction.

"None of the bets were written by his hand but others, however, he still participates in them all the same."

Elizabeth paused to reply, "that is comforting to know. Are you not pleased?"

He shook his head, "Whether he writes it or not is inconsequential. He is earning money from our situation and that I find most offensive. What would stop him from sharing a few details with the post, he is acting no better than a mercenary servant."

"Please do not let it trouble you so, we have to make some concessions if he is to be supportive to our cause."

He expelled a frustrated sigh, "How many concessions are we to make before our decisions result in being injurious, Elizabeth?"

The answer, she did not know.

She could only offer a sympathetic look, ruminating on his question while he began to play with the loose tendrils of her hair. He stood up, with a great sigh, before requesting the brush to complete the task she had begun.

Both of them would have to endure some discomforts. There was no doubt about it. Had that not been what she had been doing since their arrival? From the prodding of needles that came with every visit to the modiste. The inquisitions followed by a skeptical eye directed her way. She constantly reminded herself that it was momentary, for the sake of her husband and for Georgiana and eventually her unmarried sisters and the children she soon would bear. Her actions carried great weight, greater than she had fully yet to comprehend. The mere thought of every action being examined so circumspectly left her reeling in the game of playing to strangers. She worried she would lose herself. It was all so tedious and she felt quite done in. Even after such a day as today.

They both were considerably under great pressure to perform well and to uphold the family name. Darcy had mentioned Lady Matlock's visit before the ball and her displeasure had been more so with him than with herself. Yet, she could not prevent the thought that her Ladyship's ire at him stemmed for a greater frustration: she would not have been inconvenienced had her nephew married within his _circle_ and save the family from the trouble of a Season's introduction. He never would have suffered through this had he married an equal. Perhaps, he would have had the great comfort of continuing his life as before with a little changes to this daily life. Had he done so, this wife would have required little to no assistance, for she was raised to know the machinations of society. Lady Matlock would have easily approached her with the on-goings and various invitations and what was expected and there would have been an understanding of how she would respond. Their families would have already been known to each other. There would have been no need to bother with societal introductions. None of the parading. None of the concern.

But he had not married from his circle, he had married _her_. Therefore taking upon himself a greater role.

He had taken effort to shield her and to meet with the members of his family who had proved more welcoming and for that she was grateful. He had gone so far as to request Mrs. Owen's services to ease her peace of mind.

Darcy set the brush on the table, his task complete. Elizabeth thanked him for his assistance and began to plait her hair while he watched from his position behind her. Holding the end of plait, she then tied it with a ribbon. Satisfied with her work, she abandoned her seat and declared herself ready for bed.

Elizabeth went to her side of the bed, discarding her robe and settled into the warm covers as her aunt's words from earlier came to her. She asked him about the details Lady Matlock had shared from earlier in the day.

"You seemed rather displeased after she left." She added as an afterthought.

Darcy joined her on their bed. "She, rather, was displeased with me."

"Oh?" She raised a brow in question.

"She blames me for your tardiness this morning and does not like being made to wait. I explained that it is hardly my fault. I do not condone going about making calls so soon after a night's ball. She can hardly expect me to abandon my bed after so soon retiring with my wife."

"Oh Fitzwilliam!" She cried, "What must she think of me!"

"That you are the most attentive of wives," he quipped in glee.

Elizabeth groaned her dissent and directed the pillow at him as he laughed in amusement. "That is most certainly not what she would have thought! Oh she must already think me impertinent after the debacle at the modiste and now I am a wanton woman in her eyes!"

"Fear not," he began, wanting to put her at ease, "her mission was to relay the information about Duchess Chadwick's annual benefit."

"What is the event for?" Asked Elizabeth, her ire slightly cooled.

"The Duchess is one of the matrons for the St. Thomas orphanage, every year she holds an event to raise funds for the children and also support other causes."

Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised at this revelation. More so at her husband's demeanour as he answered her question. He seemed disinterested, even forlorn about helping underprivileged children.

Confused, she asked "Do you not support the endeavour?"

His reply was delayed which caused her to state passionately, "I find no cause to think badly of this event and support the cause for the sake of those poor children."

"The manner in which the end result is attained, I find - I do not fully agree with it." He summed up his opinion.

"Oh?" She said, hoping he would explain his stance.

"The Duchess is fond of entertaining eccentric characters. She, like her son, will overlook the deficiencies of the individual for pecuniary purposes. The thought of men or women with questionable character, in the same room with innocent young girls no older than Georgiana nor your sister's age does not lend itself well with me."

"Are all guests of ill-repute?"

"Not all, but a few of the sort in the mix can lead to the unexpected."

"Therefore, you tend to avoid the event," she surmised.

"Yes, usually at this time during the year, I am at Rosings. However, in my absence I send my contribution as Lady Matlock is heavily involved with the charity."

Darcy settled back against the mountains of pillows while Elizabeth, eager for more details, retained her former posture, as she turned to face him.

"Is your previous experience so distasteful as to warrant your apprehension of attending?"

"I am concerned about some of the guests we will be forced to interact with."

"So this is what you do not anticipate?"

"Yes. The Duke and Duchess, given their standing in society have more freedom to associate -if you will- with characters who others, like myself, may view critically and perchance avoid all together. They are privileged in that regard, our situation, however, is different: we are under heavy speculation as it is and I am not interested in adding fuel for the dissenters."

"I would hope our association to them would mitigate this worry, they are the hosts. Surely there is a sense of security to be found in that thought."

"So much can happen in such a setting and society can only forgive so much."

"Your reputation in pristine and you are well-connected, you _should_ be afforded that leniency."

"I would rather not tempt fate." He replied as he picked up the volume from that sat on the bedside table.

Elizabeth thought on his words as he pulled the covers and settled further into the bed.

"Fitzwilliam, do you regret marrying me?" She blurted, her thoughts far ahead of her, running before she could compose them.

The effect was immediate as he paled, his confusion evident. The hurt and dismay etched upon his countenance was unbearable for Elizabeth to witness, making her more remorseful that she had uttered those words so heedlessly. She pursed her lips, and glanced at her covered legs, inwardly chastising herself for asking such a selfish, thoughtless question, inconsiderate of his feelings.

"Have I done anything that would lead you to such a conclusion?" He asked hoarsely, "Which would lead you to even consider such a thought-that I would regret our union."

The roughness of his voice only served as proof of the great blow she had dealt him and caused her to admonish herself further.

"No," she attempted to formulate a reply, hoping to alleviate the worry she had caused. "I had thought-" she began again, "it has crossed my mind on a few occasions that _had_ you married within your circle, you would _not_ have to endure the current hassle we find ourselves in presently. "

"Why speculate on what will never be?"

"The argument stills stands, Fitzwilliam! Do you not see? Had you married from your circle, _she_ would have been more adequately prepared to anticipate the changes of being a married woman. Nor would you have to suffer the idiosyncratic society you constantly decry. She would have saved you from that-and here with me, the situation is quite the opposite."

There, she had exposed herself, revealing the cause of her general disappointment and constant worry.

Darcy reached for her hand as she fiddled with the coverlet. "Do you remember that this month marks a year since I first proposed to you in Hunsford?"

Elizabeth was perplexed by his question. "I had thought we agreed to revisit the memories which only give us pleasure."

"If I am to follow such sage advice, would not the same apply to you?" He asked her softly, "that we only dwell on the good."

She met his gaze, trapped by her own words but then responded, "I would happily think of only the good but reality has mastered a way to eviscerate any ignorance in which I would readily wish to embark upon."

He gently pulled her to himself as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "And this is what has caused you worry? I had thought I had married a most striking woman. One well pleased and confident in herself and her outspoken nature," he said her much to her soft chuckle.

"You did, and I still am, in some respects, though I consider that I have matured in the span of a year not to lash out and easily declare faulty misjudgement as I did so with you."

"So have I," he stated solemnly, "We both have changed, for the better, I would hope- so much so that you should never doubt my affection for you as you once had.

"My failings must be great indeed if I have not shown you the respect and love I had promised and we have yet to celebrate a half-year as husband and wife," he laughed at himself, yet she knew the words were expressed keenly with worry and self-disapprobation.

"You have! More so that I deserve!" She fervently stated but a sadness overtook her as she quietly added, "yet my own fears would not let me rest," she smiled wanly at him, "and perhaps I worry that you will come to despise me given the troubles you have to endure simply because you married me."

"The man who proposed to you in Hunsford would have wholly concurred with your assessment. _He_ would have looked upon marriage initially and pride himself with the arrangement: to better the lady's misfortunes and ease his ailing heart. The manner in which to fulfill those selfish desires and perhaps to remind the recipient of the proposal of the great honour bestowed upon her. He may even lament having done so had his wish been granted then."

"And the man now?"

"This man can attest to being entirely pleased in his current state, and would encourage his wife not to waste her efforts on conjectures which would only serve to catapult her husband into the worst sort of misery and anguish," he finished with his lips raised lightly.

Elizabeth chuckled, some of her humor returning to her. "I will do my best to adhere to your plea," she granted.

He expressed his gratitude and returned to his former, somber mein. "Elizabeth," he caressed her name with tenderness, beckoning her to meet his gaze, "I am not ignorant of how little I have done in the last weeks to assist you, nor am I unaware that you find my aunt meddlesome and I officious for barging in during your fitting and nigh demanding that you attend dinner with the Haverths."

To this, Elizabeth colored as the memory came to mind, and tore her eyes from his, looking elsewhere for an object in need of her perusal.

Darcy would not be deterred, and brought himself back to her line of vision as he turned her chin to his direction.

"Am I not correct?" He asked as his eyes bore into hers. The truth known to them both.

She fluttered her eyes, attempting to glance elsewhere before he called her by name once again and she nodded, not wanting to add insult to injury but wanting to answer truthfully.

"I wish to help you," Darcy confessed, as he clasped her hands in his "but at times, I find myself at a loss," he smiled bashfully.

Elizabeth glanced at their entwined hands and placed her free hand on his, gently pressing in comfort. "I do wish for you help but also my independence has suffered in recent weeks. The transition to Town life has not been easy as when we were at Pemberley."

She had missed the congeniality that had marked her early days of marriage; of going to him whenever she was in need of an explanation or when her curiosity was piqued. There had been a consistency that she had found and yearned for during the long days of the Derbyshire winter. Days full of fulfillment and learning and a sort of pride garnered by honest work. In London thus far, the pressures of social obligation regimented her schedule, and now defined most of her days. She wished that same ease would return and abate her fears.

Darcy could attest to this, all the more reason he favoured country life, as she well knew. At the moment he had no solution for her dilemma until the end of the Season, all he could do was to help her regain the independence she sought after.

"Are you still determined to return the Haverth's invitation?"

Elizabeth pouted slightly as to the intent of his question, "Of course."

"Perhaps, you can expand it to host more of our friends."

"Who would I invite?

"The Percys. Perhaps a few acquaintances you have met and wish to know better. I would like you to invite the Raleighs; they are kind, affable people."

A worried line appeared, "Would your aunt approve? As you have said, she is rather meticulous in her overtures and I do not want to be at the end of her ire."

Darcy pulled her to him as he laid on the bed. "Leave Aunt Matlock to me. Plan your dinner, Mrs. Darcy, and take into consideration my suggestions."

Before she could rest easy for the night she looked up at him, a flash of worry written in her eyes. "I would like to invite my aunt and uncle. Would your friends be open to sharing a table with my relations, or would they find their association in trade too much to bear?"

"You give me little credit in my choice of friends," Darcy ruefully teased. "Invite Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, their presence would only serve to add to our party."

Elizabeth could not help the smile that formed widely on her lips as she rested on his shoulder, the drumming on his heart singing into her ear. She could not describe it, the relief which overtook her at his promised endeavor to take a greater role in her acclimation to society.

"Do you have a preference for the meal? My mother did say they way to a man's heart is his stomach."

He thought for a moment, "Raspberry tart for dessert is all I shall request. I dare not come between you and cook where this meal is concerned, lest I suffer both your displeasure."

Elizabeth could only laugh."Then that you shall have," she proclaimed, as her ease returned to her as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

© 2020 by Arendelle C

* * *

 **A/N:** _Needed a few more clean ups. I probably missed a few things. Let me know if you see anything glaring._

 _FYI, I think sometimes we forget that Elizabeth is perhaps 21 by now. Barely on the cusp of womanhood and under enormous pressure. Some self imposed and some external. And given she's an outsider, it's not a breeze. I hope this has been conveyed thoroughly thus far. Thank you for reading.  
_


End file.
